He's Back
by WhenFireAndIceBurnAsOne
Summary: Third in my After Hours Series. WARNING: MAY CONTAIN VIOLENCE SEX AND SWEARING. rated M for safety. Warning 2 May contain Gwen Bashing. so don't like don't read. SLASH HET F/F
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This is where the entire story is AU now I will not follow Season Two Three or Four. Radio plays or books. OC characters and those from later seasons.

I am not a Gwen fan so if you like her be aware of mild Gwen bashing.

Chapter One

Ianto was impressed with the rate in which everyone adapted and moved on the few weeks after Jack left had been difficult now they were four months down the line. Getting everyone settled in and then the business with Gwen and Alice. But after Rhys ended their relationship and she had realised that Ianto would go through with his threats she had quietened down. She avoided Alice as much as she could and would sit as far away from her as she could in team meetings. The rest of they had built on what they started.

Tosh Rosanne and Rodney had managed to upgrade all the computer systems add more security protocols and more programs for everyone to use to make their life a little easier they also made sure they removed any of the old protocols and programs that were no longer used or needed.

Owen James and Tony were at the present time getting the equipment sorted for the live patient's ward which Edward Johnny and Adam were finishing up. Owen James and Tony had split their time with their medic duties and research of several different species mainly the refugee's. They had gone with Alice and Rhiannon and explained that the more they knew about them the better medical care they could give.

The aliens were sceptical at first but had warmed up to everyone over time. They had helped identify medical equipment household items weapons or at least give a good guess. They hadn't managed to identify everything but more than Torchwood had in quite a while. Some of the equipment had already been put to work in the medical bay and in the armoury. Some household items were released to make the aliens feel more at home although Ianto hoped that when the Doctor bought Jack back he could take these aliens back home or at least where they were intending to go they should not be kept in a place they did not want to be just because someone couldn't be bothered to ask.

Marc and Rick astounded everyone with the pace they were going. When they worked together the worked at such speed only Ianto could keep up. Since Ianto now went over everything before it went to the archives everything was kept in order. They had cleared one storage room and which had been turned into another archive room by Marc and Rick all it really needed was a good clean and some minor fixings. They did that while waiting for the equipment they needed to create the archive; filing cabinets shelving unit's tables and chairs. Ianto made sure he work at least two hours a day in the archives. He used the time to clear his head of the duties he now had as leader he needed time away from all that responsibility. Now both rooms were up and running it wouldn't be long until they started filling the second one as well.

Kate and Jen used their random system and it served them quite well they had managed to identify some weapons and through extensive training they had added some to the armoury along with the ones that the refugees had identified. They had done significant changes to the armoury and the range to help them do further testing and to aid in firearms training. Rosanne kept up with them and had the highest record in the firing range except Kate and Jen and of course Ianto and Jack.

Isabelle had trained everyone in evidence retrieval so that any evidence they collected could if not useful be turned over to the police. With her own lab she was able to conduct far more extensive tests that were not possible with Owen's lab since it was a medical lab and not specified for evidence. She worked in the old conference room was she was in view of the hub and could call over test results to save time.

Andy worked alone a lot of the time and preferred it that way. He liked to get immersed in the language so he wore headphones most of the time. His database had started with earth languages and then dialects. He worked on something different every few hours so he didn't get bored with one language. He still worked as a liaison with the police he got on better with the other constables then Gwen because he didn't act like he was better than them. He listened to their views and observations.

Gwen followed orders and kept to herself a lot more. She participated when she had to but that was all. Avoiding Alice meant also staying away from Rhiannon which meant she couldn't get any information on the compounds and she had to accept it. She was still angry at Ianto for keeping secrets and everyone else for going along with it but she couldn't go against him because she knew that everyone would side with him and she could risk losing her job her memory and her freedom if she did. So she kept her head down and wished every day that Jack would come back and show them all that it was for her.

Ianto decided to make sure he made Jack proud both in running Torchwood and ensuring his family and personal life didn't suffer. He still wasn't ready to meet other people it had only been four months he was still in love with Jack. Rhiannon mentioned the issue from time to time but when Ianto said no she didn't push any further. She understood that Ianto didn't want to give up on Jack so easily like most people had over his lifetime. He worked hard but made sure he took time away from Torchwood he spent time with his family went on day trips watched TV read painted started working on the garden. He Gail and Ifan had turned the back garden as large as it was into a vegetable garden. He tried to spend as much time as he could working outside but with Torchwood and the weather and it was difficult.

The only other major thing that happened was that Ianto offered the empty rooms in the house to Rhiannon and her family so they could save quicker for their own house and he also offered rooms to Alice and David. They accepted his offer moving in over a period of a two months and. Toshiko and Rosanne offered to move out so there was more room but Ianto didn't want them to leave they were family too. Ianto had told them what each room was and that they would each have their bathroom. He knew that the kids understood privacy and not to go through other peoples belongings. He also told them they could decorate however they wanted. They were reluctant at first but Ianto was adamant it was their home too they should decorate. Ianto had scoured the DVD CD and books to make sure anything that was not appropriate for the kids. He also went through Jacks collection putting them in their room. He asked Toshiko and Rosanne to do the same which they did as soon as he asked so they wouldn't forget. It made room for everyone else's on the cases so Ianto didn't have to get more until they were actually needed. It had taken a week for everyone to get on and start getting into a routine. Ianto loved being around his family he was grateful to Jack for pushing him out of Torchwood and making sure he appreciated all the small moments. The precious moments.

Rodney Mel Adam and Albert moved out two months after Jack left. Adam and Mel decided that Rodney and Albert would be living with them and had found a three bedroomed house they could all fit in. Albert and Rodney were both hesitant because Mel and Adam were newlyweds and argued that they needed some space to themselves. However they argued against it they like Ianto they wanted their family together. Marc and Rick found a small flat near the hub which they loved three weeks after they started at Torchwood. Kate and Jen also moved into a flat a larger one in the same block and Marc and Rick a month after they started at Torchwood. Isabelle and Tony moved into a flat a bit further from the hub wanting some more space between them and the hub they moved out five weeks after they started. Rhys was living with Andy and Gwen Owen and James were living alone.

Jack stood with the Doctor and Martha looking at the water tower. He believed what he said he had responsibilities he had people to watch over someone he loved. Travelling was once the only thing he could think of but now he wanted to stay he needed to stay to save a lifetime of memories before he was alone again.

"Come and meet them?" he told them. "Come and meet the people and man who I am giving up the universe for." Martha wanted to get home but she wanted to see who Jack waited a year for chained and imprisoned.

"I will." She start walking with him to the Tourist Office. The Doctor sighed smiled and followed along. He was actually quite interested in who this Ianto was.

Jack ran into the tourist office it was clean and tidy but empty so he hit the button under the counter. He was slightly afraid that his key card wouldn't work but it did. A small part of him hoped that Ianto was waiting for him that he would come back to him. It had only been four months but if Ianto had thought that Jack wasn't coming back he could have moved on. Jack really hoped that Ianto knew he would come back for him that all he wanted was answers he wanted to come back home for Ianto for his family.

He was impatient as Martha and the Doctor joined him in the elevator it wasn't a long journey but it seemed an age until the doors opened revealing the main hub or what Jack hoped was the main hub so many things had changed.

Ianto was stood near Tosh's station listening to her status report when the elevator alarms went off. He was confused since everyone came in that morning for a meeting Edward Johnny and Adam were working on the patients ward. The next project they had were the cells and then the guest rooms. Rhiannon and Alice were in the room they claimed for their work on the facilities theirs was the only room that needed an eye scan and palm print to get in and only Rhiannon Alice and Ianto went in there if the others had ideas they would bring them up in a meeting and then they would work in another room. Gwen was pissed about it because it still meant the information was off limits she had settled down and managed to still get on with the members of the team but she hadn't given up she knew she just had to wait for Jack to come back and he would tell her everything and he would realised he was to be with her. The room was also soundproofed and had no CTTV now the room was secure the files now stayed in a safe in there that also needed a palm print and eye scan.

Everyone's hands went for their weapons as the alarms went off and Rosanne and Tosh moved in front of Ianto whose hand was on his gun. Ianto was surprised when Jack came bounding up the steps right in front of him stopping a foot in front of him. There was a moment where no one moved they were all fixed on the sight before them if they looked away they would miss something.

Ianto closed the gap his hands going to Jack's hips.

"Are you home?" he whispered terrified of hearing the word no.

"I'm home." Jack whispered back. Ianto's eyes closed for a moment when he opened them his eyes were filled with love and relief. He pulled Jack close to him pulling him into a searing kiss. Emotions sizzled between them four months for Ianto a year for Jack; of waiting and wondering made them forget the people around him and all they wanted to be together.

As soon as Ianto and Jack had been within a foot of each other Tosh knew what was going to happen she signalled to Marc who was closest to the room where Alice and Rhiannon were to go and get them he managed to leave without alerting anyone but Rick who was a few feet from him. He buzzed the intercom. "Yeah?" Rhiannon's voice filtered out.

"Jack's back." He told them he heard the door clattering open as he headed back into the main hub Jack and Ianto still joined at the lips.

Ianto gently pulled back in desperate need of air. A slight blush rose in his cheeks he was still a little shy with public displays of emotion but today was different Jack was home. Ianto could see the pain that was still there something bad happened during his time away. Ianto just hoped Jack would tell him so he could help.

"I need you to calm down darling I have someone you need to see." Ianto whispered he needed to calm down before he saw Alice here.

"Who?" who could be here to see him. But he tried to calm down like Ianto told him.

"Daddy." Alice cried from the doorway running up to where they were.

Jack spun around staring at his daughter running to him in disbelief. The last time she had done that she was a small child. She threw herself into his arms and he overcome his disbelief very quickly to catch her. "Your home daddy." She sounded like a child again he rocked her as he clung to her tears forming in his eyes. The Doctor saw why Jack wanted a normal life span why he wanted to be 'fixed' he didn't want to outlive his family.

"Baby." Jack whispered holding his daughter Ianto bought her here to a place where he had kept her from for so long but Ianto would make sure it was safe.

"I'm happy your home." She said and she pulled back looking at her father. She saw the tears making their way down his face. "Steven is going to be so happy your home he has missed you so much."

"I missed you both." he pulled her in for another hug happy she was there. "I missed you all so much." She pulled away and she was replaced by Rhiannon.

Rhiannon saw his apprehension and fear at what she would say to him about leaving. She wrapped her arms around him burying her head in his shoulder.

"I'm glad your back brother." She murmured. She felt the breath of relief leave his body as he relaxed into her hug. She saw the same in Jack's eyes that Ianto saw the pain and grief. Something happened in the past four months something that would haunt him for quite some time. She knew that Ianto would pry it out of him and be there to get him through it.

"I'm glad I'm back too. I missed everyone." He said to her. He really was glad he was back he wished he never left it was easier not knowing why he was the way he was after how the Doctor acted on the subject. He didn't ask for it. He willing gave his life for the Doctor and because of someone else he was condemned to a life he never wanted and abandoned by the one he idolised the one he tried to follow after.

Toshiko and Rosanne tag teamed him wrapping their arms around him peppering kisses on his cheek.

"Don't leave again Jack Harkness." Toshiko growled but the smile on her face showed she wasn't angry she understood his reasons.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He promised now he knew there was nowhere else he would rather be. This was home now.

Owen walked up to him smacking upside the head. "You leave me to be second again I will shoot you."

"I missed you too Owen." Jack grinned as he pulled Owen into a bear hug picking him up. Owen growled at him cursing him until he put him down. But Owen did wrap his arms around him quickly.

Rhys and Andy both shook his hand and clapped him on the shoulder. While Gwen stood next to her desk her arms crossed she looked torn between running over hugging him tightly asking him not to leave her again and watch him show Ianto he wanted her or going off on one with him about leaving her.

Adam Johnny and Edward shook his hand welcoming him back. Mel just stood in front of him. She stared into his eyes and he knew despite the shields he put up she would see something she was very talented in her field. She didn't say anything she just smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You would be proud of how Ianto and your team have handled themselves the past four months. You have taught them well."

"I knew they could go on without me they are all talented people who deserve to stand out." He smiled at her. That praise was enough for him it was enough to make the trip bearable not what happened just the trip.

"Well they did. And Ianto have bought Torchwood to the place you both wanted it to be." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Forgive him he still feels guilt." She whispered only so Jack could hear her. He kept his face on but acknowledged what she said.

Gwen seemed to have made up her mind as she slowly walked over and wrapped her arms around Jack moulding herself to body burying her face in his neck. She was acting like his lover. He slowly put his arms around her unsure of what to do. He could see Toshiko and Owen rolling their eyes and Rosanne looked like she wanted to shoot her. Alice wasn't happy wither actually she looked worse than Rosanne and Rhiannon was holding Alice's wrist keeping her from moving forward. Something happened between Alice and Gwen Jack could tell. Just as she and Rosanne opened their mouths Ianto stepped next to Jack. Rhys just looked indifferent. He wondered why that was.

"Why doesn't every go to the conference room and set up presentations of your areas so we can catch Jack up as a group. Doctor why don't you and you're companion join us I'm sure you would like to see what Jack has built since he took over after his long wait for your return."

"Doctor Miss if you would follow me I will lead you to the conference room." Tosh stepped forward. She had met a previous incarnation of the Doctor she doubted he remembered.

"Havent we met before." he said to her not making any effort to move.

"Yes London a while ago I was there in business." She didn't elaborate she didn't wish to dwell on it and she was sure he was trying to stay where he was.

"Oh yes it was-"

"Doc Ianto asked you to go to the conference room please do as he says since he is in charge." Jack said as he pulled himself from Gwen's grip. She pouted at him she didn't understand why wasn't he glad she had hugged him so.

He didn't pay any attention to her as he stood beside Ianto slipping his hand into his. He could see Gwen not going either he would have to ask Ianto what was going on with her.

"Jack-"

"Doctor I have to speak to Jack and outsiders are not allowed to be here unattended. I have already asked politely as had Jack and Tosh please do as I ask I will not ask again." Jack watched as Ianto stepped forward straighted up and his voice had taken on that steel quality which Jack loved because it was true Ianto not the polite person he put on for everyone else. "Gwen please escort them with Tosh." Jack could see that she didn't want to leave. He could also the Doctor bristling but Ianto didn't back down. Marta wondered if she would have to pull him away but he seemed to understand he wouldn't win.

Toshiko led them to the conference room with Gwen at the back she turned back to see Jack pulling Ianto into another kiss. Jealously coursed through her but Jack didn't know that she and Rhys weren't together as soon as he did then it would change.

Jack and Ianto stood kissing for a few minutes until Ianto pulled away smiling.

"We can't leave them up there waiting for us." he whispered keeping Jack close.

"Can't we?" Jack just wanted to be with Ianto after all this time apart he wanted to make sure that Ianto knew he was important.

"No we can't. I know why you left Jack but these people have stepped up the past four months let them show off what they have done. They want you to be proud of them." Ianto wanted to be with Jack and just Jack for as long as possible but he always knew that everyone missed him well those who knew him and they wanted to make sure Jack was there to stay they wanted to know he was back home for good.

"Fine when you put it like that." Jack murmured as he stole another kiss.

"Later." Ianto promised as he slid his hand in Jack's pulling Jack with him to the conference room. They had reached the steps when Jack stopped pulling Ianto around. "Jack?" Ianto moved closer to him.

"No matter what I am proud of you and them and I want to tell you what happened I do but…" Jack started and he didn't know how to tell Ianto he couldn't tell him yet.

"Jack I'm not going to force you to tell me but you know I am here for you to talk to." Ianto could feel the fear and pain rolling off Jack in waves. He didn't have to feel it to still see it in his eyes.

"I know Ianto. I want to tell you but I need to work it through myself first." Jack admitted Ianto was the only to see the man who needed understanding and time. Captain Jack was always okay. Jack on the other hand needed time just like everyone else.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack pulling him close one arm tight around his waist the other running his hand through his hair gently guiding his head to his shoulder.

"I won't try and make you talk but we both from experience that talking does help so when you're ready I'll be here to listen." He felt Jack's arms encircle his waist holding on so tight like he thought Ianto would leave if he let go. "I'm not going anywhere Jack I'm not leaving you." At that moment Ianto didn't care about the meeting about how everyone was setting everything up all he cared about was making sure that Jack knew someone was in his corner. "Don't forget you have Alice and Steven here now and I'm sure she wants to make up for lost time as well."

"Whatever you said to make her come home I can never repay you for that." Jack really did want to know why Alice was here after everything that had happened.

"I will explain later. We can go home where our family are and spend the night catching up."

"Okay. You will catch me up on all the personal stuff later. Then I can get to know you all over again." Jack murmured. Over a year and he felt like it had been an age since he was last here with Ianto.

"And I can get to know you." Ianto muttered he pulled back enough to kiss Jack again. It was tender and short but just enough to let Jack know that he was home and he was wanted here.

Jack wasn't ready to let Ianto go so he clung on just hoping that Ianto wouldn't let go of him just yet. Ianto tightened his grip and thought less about those waiting for them in the conference and just focused on that moment in time Jack was home he was there in his arms and the rest of the world could wait.

Meanwhile in the small conference room tablets were making an appearance while everyone took it in turns to set up their small presentations. Tosh and Owen decided that Gwen should go first because hers was the smallest area then Isabelle Andy Kate and Jen Marc and Rick Owen James and Tony then herself Rosanne and Rodney. Rhiannon and Alice asked to go last because they weren't going to do a presentation but they could get the main points across. Ianto would catch Jack on his duties privately since most of it was for the boss's ears only.

It didn't take each person long to set up an outline of what they were doing since they were all so confident and adept at their abilities. Tosh was wondering what Gwen was thinking she hadn't put together all that much but most of it was how she was getting along with other cops and how they turned over evidence that was useful to the police and not to them. She watched as Gwen stayed silent as everyone else put forward their presentations her eyes fixed on Alice and Rhiannon. She was still not getting that it wasn't her department that she didn't need to know and more importantly they didn't want her to know about those aliens they didn't need her kind of mothering or what she thought was caring.

Adam Johnny and Edward would show him the blueprints with Ianto later so they could explain fully and Mel was the only one who wasn't preparing a presentation. The only time she could ever reveal something was if someone was in danger either the patient or someone the patient had a grievance against. She was sat in the corner of the room like she always did and observed the people that were in the room.

Apart from the Doctor and Martha who were sitting on the side watching proceedings everyone else was getting on like they had been for the past three months since everything got sorted. Gwen was doing her usual of staying out of the way which Mel wasn't happy about Gwen came to see her a few times then stopped when Mel suggested she look for someone different and she was certain Jack would come back for her. She hoped that Gwen could handle the disappointment because if the kiss they all witnessed was any indication Jack was staying with Ianto for good. Or at least as long Ianto was there.

Gwen's eye kept glancing to the door waiting for Jack to enter the conference room no one else noticed they were busy doing what Ianto actually wanted them to do even though her area was smaller than others there was no reason why she couldn't make the most of the time she had to make sure her presentation and report were as detailed and thorough but Mel personally thought that Gwen believed it would go back to how it was before.

Jack's grip on Ianto's hand tightened as they got closer to the conference room. Ianto could feel the fear that dwelled around Jack. He stopped and pulled Jack around to face him Jack looked confused until Ianto's lips descended on his holding him close.

"Don't worry about anything they will have to go through me and Alice first and trust me they already know not to go up against us." he whispered leaning his forehead against Jacks.

"I guess I know that they will accept me like I accepted them but it doesn't stop me from being scared that I don't have a place here anymore." He admitted almost inaudibly.

"You will always be Captain here this is your Torchwood." Ianto told him firmly.

"It's our Torchwood I started it you finished it." Jack insisted.

"It will never be finished there will always be something that can be added to make it better." Ianto kissed Jack again unable to stop himself. He was happy that Jack was home.

"After this meeting we are going home. I don't care what the others say I want to be with you and just you." Jack breathed as they broke apart.

"That sounds good to me. Everyone can cope without us for an evening." Ianto was having trouble finding a reason to stay.

"Good." Jack dove in for another kiss groaning when Ianto pulled away.

"Come on." Ianto tugged him along.

"Why did you move the conference room?" Jack wondered as they got closer.

"Well we have nearly five times the staff so for meetings we needed a bigger room instead of gathering in the main hub." Ianto explained. "It was okay for a little while but it started to get annoying so Edward chose this room to make into a new conference room."

"You didn't choose?" it wasn't like Ianto not to have a plan he had plan for everything.

"I had things I wanted done but I am not an expert so I left to the best we knew. Adam Edward and Johnny work very well together. Harry comes in to help with the electrics I didn't know he was a qualified electrician as well as computer expert."

"What have they completed so far?" Jack wanted to know.

"I'll will give you a tour before we go." Ianto walked through the automated door to the conference room Jack lagging behind a little. Ianto didn't turn around and lead Jack to the main desk where two chairs were now stationed instead of one. Jack sat next to Ianto and looked around. There was enough chairs for everyone. Jack noticed that Gwen seated herself a little apart from the group. She looked happy but something else was there something he couldn't identify. Adam Edward Johnny sat on the side of the room. And Mel was seated in the corner a perfect view of everyone.

The Doctor and Martha were seated near the desk they looked out of place but they seemed interested sort of. Since Jack told the Doctor how he restructured Torchwood the Doctor wanted to see how it was.

Ianto sat back and gestured for someone to start them off.

"Shall we begin?"

A/N: Hope this was okay I wanted to set the scene in this chapter while bringing Jack back.

Rhoda x


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This is where the entire story is AU now I will not follow Season Two Three or Four. Radio plays or books. OC characters and those from later seasons

 **Chapter Two**

"If when you talk those who have not met Jack can introduce yourselves or if referred to before that just draw attention to yourself so he knows who you are." Ianto told them.

Gwen didn't stand as she pulled up her small presentation from her tablet to the plasma. Ianto noticed she was starting to go against him since he was adamant that those presenting should stand at the front so they could point out relevant information and not confuse. Gwen stared at him as if to challenge him and Jack caught the look he looked at Ianto who was just sat there a calm look on his face. The rest of them were just waiting on what Ianto would do.

"Perhaps Andy would be so good as to present both the police liaison and languages area." He said looking over at Andy who nodded and went to get up.

Gwen scowled but got up and stood next to the plasma anyway. Jack noticed that most of them managed to hide their smiles and grins at Ianto's ability to annoy Gwen where some of them Rosanne Alice mainly didn't bother he really needed to see what happen between them. Rhys puzzled Jack he didn't look like he even cared did something happen between them he really needed a good catch up but for now he just had to focus on what was going on.

"Well the police liaison is pretty much the same we take charge of scenes that could be Torchwood related however we do report any other crimes that we see while on an investigation and Isabelle sends over any evidence that we find that can be used in a criminal case." She bought up the stats which had steadily increased over the past four months. "Andy also does liaising and with the evidence we have handed over there has been a small increase in arrests over the past four months."

"The evidence is admissible in court right." Jack asked her.

"Yes we may be above the government but since we work for the monarch anything we find as long as chain of evidence is not broken it can be used in court." Gwen was determined to show how good she was since she was still feeling like the rookie.

"And the chain of evidence is?"

"Isabelle trained us to collect evidence Andy and I already had basic knowledge and experience already being in the police force but the evidence is collected like any other crime scene Isabelle analyses it and then either myself or Andy delivers to the police force crime lab." Jack didn't miss how she made sure they knew she already had knowledge on evidence retrieval but he was glad she said basic because they were police officers not crime scene technicians.

"And has it strengthened our relationship with the police?"

"Yep we get along a lot better now." Gwen turned off her presentation and sat back down. She glanced over at Jack but he was too interested in muttering to Ianto. Was he ever going to admit he came back for her?

Jack turned to face Ianto. "Whose idea was it to hand over evidence to the police?"

"Isabelle she is a forensic scientist first and foremost." Ianto muttered back.

"Isabelle?" Jack asked and she raised her hand for him. "Thank you for coming up with this idea I'm kicking myself that I didn't come up with it." Jack grinned at her.

"Well I am a forensic scientist first and foremost for me is the evidence and where it goes for you it was always save the world and then your people evidence and human criminals were not your priority which just the five of you I can understand but you have the people and the facilities why not do as much as you can." She smiled at him and he knew then that all of the people Ianto bought her were strong and stubborn and would do everything and anything if it came down to it.

Isabelle stood and put her presentation up. "As you have just been told I have trained everyone in evidence retrieval so that it can be turned over to the police and of course I analyse any evidence that is needed in our investigations. Which covers prints fibres substances compounds anything that can be used." She bought up the stats of evidence for the police and then for their own cases. "And like everyone here I spend some time each week going over cold cases to see if there are any new leads. And add everything new I find into the databases to make identification easier." She flicked through the last slides showing the stats of crimes solved those that she is currently working on and the amount she has added to the database.

"Thank you Isabelle. At the moment how many cases are you working on?" Jack asked.

"I am currently running substances found on the last weevil victim most likely something that was picked up somewhere else and transferred. I have fibres running from a suspicious death last week which we have reached a dead end on. There was very little evidence human or otherwise we are hoping the fibres can lead us somewhere. I also have fingerprints and DNA on a cold case running. From what I saw in the case file if it weren't for the rift energy at the location it looks like a human killing so I'm working two theories one it was a human killing and the rift energy was either leftover or a rare occurrence where nothing came through and two someone came through the rift and killed them either way fingerprints and DNA could help prove either those theories." She told him hoping that he would be impressed.

Jack really didn't what else to say she was certainly going to make a dent in the cold case files if she carried on like that. "Good work." He settled on. She seemed to take it well or they all must just keeping a lid on everything until he got back into the swing of things.

Andy made his way to the plasma bringing up a couple of slides.

"I also work as the police liaison it depends why. If Gwen isn't here if I know those on duty if it's my case and so on. My main focus is the languages area. I maintain the alien languages database however I have also created one of my own this focuses on earth languages only. It focuses on dialects pronunciation progression connotations context and so on. Since it is not only space the rift deals with but time as well with I wanted us to have something in place in case it is those from the past who are put here."

"What about dead lost or forgotten?" Jack was going to be asking a lot of questions.

"I studied those kinds of languages at uni so I know a bit but I also know who to ask and where to get the resources to get the full picture." Alice told him.

"Alice along with her other duties has started a database for those languages starting with Wales and branching out." Andy continued. "So far with the changes here I am spending a decent amount of time working on this using various resources. Dictionaries course material contact with professors and so on. We have obtained permission to use all of the information in the database Albert helped us there. We cannot tell people what it is really about but all they needed to know was that we are making a comprehensive database that will be used for defence. They all received a pay packet for it and it was worth it the information we have is going to help but it will take time." Andy told them.

He went on to explaining some of the functions of the database answering all the questions Jack asked about accessibility time and so on. Ianto knew that it was never going to be finished too much was made every day to learn and catalogue.

"That is not necessary Director Jones" echoed in Ianto's head. He didn't show any surprise that someone was talking in his head.

"May I ask who had decided to communicate with me this way?" He asked politely just because someone was in his head didn't mean he would forget his manners.

"The TARDIS the doctors ship May I materialise in your base?"

"Of course."

"I will materialise next to Miss Sato's workstation. I am listening in on the meeting and I do have some suggestions at the end if I may be so bold Director."

"Of course Ma'am and it is Ianto I do not the director tag after how many bad ones have run Torchwood."

"Just TARDIS Ianto I like you do not desire titles."

"Very well TARDIS. May I ask how you will make your suggestions or will it be in this manner."

"I will figure out a way to connect to Miss Sato's computer system without causing any damage."

"You better make sure of that TARDIS Toshiko will tear you apart." Ianto warned her.

"Understood Ianto have a pleasant meeting."

"Good luck." The conversation finished just as Andy and Jack's conversation ended.

"Right we are next." Kate and Jen stood up. Jen had the tablet and Kate settled herself next to the plasma. When it came to presentation Kate always did the talking Jen preferred to stay to the side making sure the presentation was right.

"Since Rosanne let us have control of the armoury we have spent our time getting to know the weapons already in there as well as putting new ones in. We take them apart clean them and put them together and test them at least once a month to ensure that they are in perfect working condition. We also randomly take archived items and test them to see if they are weapons. We use Tosh's programs as well as our own tests to determine what they can be used for. A lot of the items at one were tested by us anyone so they are easy to take apart put back together and place them with the other weapons in the armoury."

Jen flicked through a few new items that they had added to the armoury. Two small guns what looked like a rocket launcher and a small laser gun "These have been recent additions from the archives. Since most of Ones things are still there waiting to be archived we have made sure that those we know can be used in defence as soon as they are on the system we have Ianto authorise there transfer to us."

"Is everyone trained in these weapons?" Jack was a little confused of how they could be trained in everything.

"Yes per Ianto's training schedule everyone spends at least 3 hour in the shooting range every month more if they feel the need to practice. The reason why it is only one session a month is because of the sheer number of us the numbers of weapons we have and the other commitments we have."

"How does I work? Do you learn a new thing every week or do you just practice with what you are comfortable with?"

"Ianto Rosanne Jen and I oversee the training because we have the highest records in the hub. As you know Ianto and Rosanne are extremely proficient due to archiving the items and practice. Myself and Jen specialises in weaponry and defence. We go by previous scores so we go over the weapons that they struggle with or if they are proficient we move on to new ones but we try to practice with them all. It means that everyone has enough training to handle most situations when it comes to decided what weapon they need and why or what form of defence they need and why. As you know most of the aliens we get here are hostile and we have to take action we don't like." She saw the Doctors face at that. She turned to face him her eyes going hard as steel. "If you have a problem with that Doctor I'm sure Ianto can find you some of the files of our worst visitors and how much they destroyed before we stopped them. Or maybe you will realise not everything is ruled by your sense of right and wrong." She snapped at him. Jen stood and placed a hand on her wrist and the effect was instant. They had been together for quite a while and were completely in tuned with each other.

The Doctor looked shocked that he was spoken to like that but no one seemed to jump to his defence even Martha. He looked at her and she just shrugged at him.

"This is no different to us sending our military to fight in wars. We defend ourselves and others not everyone can be persuaded or stopped some carry on until you stop them and sometimes deadly force is the only way. There are too many instances in our history which this is necessary doesn't mean we like it because we don't; we hate it." Martha told him. She faced the plasma again to focus on the presentations, she was interested in what this Torchwood did. Jack had told her about the battle of Canary Wharf on the way back when he spoke of Ianto and what happened. The Doctor had walked in when he was telling her about Lisa and at first he was angry but calmed down when Jack told them the rest of the story. She now knew what happened to her cousin.

"Back on track please." Ianto said with quiet authority.

"Right." Kate took a breath and went back to the screen. "Now we have three other SUVs now so that more teams can go out at once but also means more people can go out when it is a large spike to investigate or we know the situations needs more people. They are all equipped with medical and technical equipment but we found that the SUV isn't as well equipped with weapons since we don't always know what we are up against. So we decided to go through some of the smaller weapons and those that disassemble to see which ones could be put into the SUV's for quicker response time." she took a breath and carried on. "Small weapons that we have multiples of and can pack a punch which to be fair isn't many except man made and made in this time however there are weapons with similar characteristics or near the same results so they can be put in the SUV's so each time a group goes out they are more equipped with dealing with different situations."

"And has this worked at all?"

"Yes it has been affective but quite honestly they haven't had to use them much. Since we now have more people here more and more is put into the archive more research is being conducted and with the information transfer we can do a lot more than just catch or kill."

"Okay that is a lot better than previous years. Good work." Kate nodded and she and Jen took their seats again Jen settled her hand back on Kate's wrist to keep her calm.

Marc put their presentation on the screen as he and Rick stood either side of the plasma.

"Our area is the archives and since we worked with Ianto at One we already knew his system when we got here. All we needed to do was get to grips with the new systems."

"Which if I do say so myself we did pretty fast. Now our main focus is to get it all scanned and archived. However we still have every day and case related paperwork to file and since Ianto understands how long this takes he does make sure everything is in order before we get them." Rick finished for him. Jack knew instantly this was going to carry on they would finish each other sentences all the way through the presentations. Rick pulled up the archive level.

"You know how the archives are laid out Jack after all of your years here." Jack nodded he knew most of it. "We have for the moment decided to leave any rooms that seem to be finished or dedicated to one subject alone. Those are already in order and we know where all the material is so we can get to it easily." Marc pointed to the blueprint that Rick pulled up. "These areas" he pointed to smaller rooms near the archive that Ianto set up. "Are all sorted for the moment" he pointed to two large rooms which were storage for the files and tech. "These are the rooms Ianto decided would make a good start to the archives. We are still working in the first one however the second one is ready for when we need to start."

"The way we structure the archives means that there will be times when we have move a large amount of files. Even though we give enough room to account for future files we can't be certain so it is possible that we will have to do a reorganisation." Rick told him even if it didn't sound relevant it was.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked feeling a little silly for doing so but he really didn't know what it meant.

"It means that depending on much we have to change that we and the archive will not be operational from a few days to a few weeks. By ordering the archives this way means everything is order from the start of Torchwood and since we link all relevant topics up on the database we don't need to worry about searching the archives since it is all there. But if we are busy reorganising then we won't be able to archive any new information so paperwork will be building up. And even if someone scans it into the system it will not be filed until we have a better handle on what we are doing so it could get back up and messy."

"What they are neglecting to mention is that now you are back there will be three people working down there and not two so while two can be working on that one of us can be making sure the new files do get put in the system and stored until properly filed." Ianto added softly.

"You're talking about you aren't you?" Jack asked him completely forgetting everyone in the room.

"Yes of course who else would I be talking about?" Ianto asked a little confused.

"You want to go back to the archives now I'm back."

"That was the plan. You are the Captain I only stepped forward because it was my job." Ianto explained to him. He thought that Jack would know that by now.

"I'm not stepping back into that role." Jack told him. Ianto sat back stunned.

"WHAT!" Gwen shouted from her seat. Jack turned to send a warning glare her way but she didn't back down. Instead he turned away from her to face Ianto again hoping that she would get the message but knowing that she wouldn't let it go.

"Why don't you want your job back?" Ianto asked him.

"Because it isn't my job anymore and I don't know how to do it." Jack admitted.

"He's right." Rosanne said into the silent room after Jack's statement. Jack span round in the chair to look at her she looked like the only one who actually knew it was right. She leaned forward slightly ignoring the looks of shock confusion and if looks could kills glares from Gwen.

"Rosanne…" Ianto started but Jack held up his hand to him still looking at Rosanne. He waved his hand at her to carry on.

"You have been here over a hundred years you have seen director after director fuck up and destroy. You have watch agent after agent all young die and you have had to go through so much shit at their hands I'm surprised you didn't crack a long time ago. Not mention having to deal with ignorant arrogant government officials who think they own us. UNIT who are just as bad as Torchwood One was and their pathetic idiotic ridiculous directors the last of which caused the death of over 700 hundred people; people that Ianto knew Kate Jen Marc Rick Tony and Isabelle knew people the cared about. And despite that they are here." She stopped to take a breath and no one seemed to want to interrupt her.

"You have watched death destruction and devastation on such a large scale and you carry on because of your gift and curse. You have been forced to do things that you shouldn't have purely because people think you are heartless when all you are doing is protecting yourself. And the only reason you are here is because someone was stupid enough to abandon you and all you wanted was answers." She aimed the last remark at the Doctor with a glare to match. It made the Doctor feel all the more guilty. "You were captured tortured and imprisoned because they wanted him and you protected him." the Doctor's guilt intensified. "And now you come back to a place that has completely changed and everyone expects you to go back like nothing happened. But it did. Everything did." She was almost done her tirade. "For once you need to come first; not Torchwood not your team but you not Captain but just Jack. You need to learn the way around here again all the new people the policies procedures on top of physical firearms archiving computing policing evidence retrieval first aid and the way the teams handles call outs now." He was nodding agreeing with everything and for once everyone saw Jack someone who was telling them he needed time to get to grips with everything. Gwen of course was struggling understanding that but in her eyes Captain Jack was perfect she rarely saw Jack.

"And anyone who doesn't understand that needs a good slap and I will be happy to dole it out." She sat back breathing heavily no one seemed ready to contradict her mainly because they knew she could back up her claim and knew not to mess with her.

Ianto just stared at the table he was as guilty as everyone else. He thought that after Jack came back he would go back to being leader. Ianto of course would have updated him on everything but he didn't stop to think about what Jack needed.

"I will stay on as Director until you're ready to take the reins again." Ianto said quietly really only to Jack.

"Be warned it could be a while. So I hope everyone is okay with that." he directed at everyone and before Gwen could object Owen stated a fact.

"If you weren't so bloody secretive and didn't put an act on all the time we would have known you needed time to get settled in." Tosh reached over and clipped him on the side of the head. "Hey I'm telling the truth." so her clipped her back.

"He is but I learned a long time ago that people don't want someone who isn't always all right at the helm. They want someone who keeps everything under wraps and tells you the answer even if it make everyone hate them." Jack defended Owen. "I will try to be more open but I deserve just as much privacy as you do. Now who is next?" he asked trying to move on.

"That would be us." Owen stood up next to the plasma. James and Tony decided to remain seated because three of them up there would just get confusing.

"Most of this is the same as it was before everyone is trained in first aid and autopsy protocol which is renewed every month it's like the firearms training. We go over everything and practice what people are having trouble with or have forgotten. Thanks to the restructuring of the hub the autopsy bay is just that now we have a new live patient's ward being built and the lab is now only used for medical research. Tony James and I make sure we dedicate time around our cases for research and are using a random system to choose what we research. That way it keeps our eyes fresh and minds sharp." Owen wasn't using a presentation because there was no point all he was doing was outlining his area he didn't need a computer presentation to do that. "I can't break everything down here because there is no point the only way you will get caught up is to read every report since you left. All you need to know is our area is working faster and better than before. You have three fully trained medical professionals who are making sure the job we do is thorough and precise."

"Okay." Jack nodded and sat back. He didn't need to ask any questions because told him what he needed to know and he had every intention to catch up on every report since he left.

"Rosanne Rodney and I have been focusing on ridding the system of all unused and unnecessary programs and protocols. We have been able to free up an enormous amount of space and make the systems work faster. Our security protocols are constantly updating and we have managed to consolidate all databases into one for each area." Tosh told him from where she sat still working. Jack just shook his head at her she presented her work without even making one.

"Since everyone maintains the data base relevant to their area it means that we only have to do a weekly check to make sure all the databases are running properly." Rosanne told him. "Each database has been changed to suit the person who maintains it making it easier for them to use and update."

"I liaise with UNIT which includes the information transfer and any other agreements we have in place. Like Owen said the only way you can get caught up is to read every report. We deal with everything that needs a computer for that list is so long it would take all day to say it." Rodney said.

"And you already know how much I do how much Rosanne and I did and now I have another expert in computers which means everything goes better faster and we can focus on just what we need to do and not focus on everything else." Tosh had not stopped typing since the meeting started.

"We make sure time sheets are completed and CCTV footage is archived." Rosanne added.

"And that all traces of Torchwood are removed from the internet." Rodney finished.

"So pretty much everything you did before I left." Jack asked.

"Pretty much love." Tosh didn't look up and Jack knew she wouldn't.

"I'm guessing that it's only Alice and Rhiannon."

"Yep and we aren't giving a presentation." Rhiannon said form her seat. Jack was relieved she was no longer in plaster.

"Our work is kept confidential the room we work in has no CCTV and is soundproofed. It requires palm and an eye confirmation. There is a camera above the door which is always up on someone's screen so no one goes in there. Tosh also uses the best security system on the market as well as configuring them herself. If the computer reads the smallest amount of difference to the palm or eye than those on file then the system does not let you in the room. You of course will be added to the register at the moment only myself Rhiannon and Tad are on there."

"Tad?" was Jack's first question. Alice was used to saying it now she forget that it would shock Jack.

"Welsh word for dad." Ianto told him.

"Okay, so everyone knows what you do but no one knows what you do." He asked them.

"Actually no. We are welcome to any questions or suggestions and some have been quite useful. We have identified species medical workups languages tech weapons. But they only know what the refugees are willing to tell them. The rest is kept confidential."

"Does everyone know about the facilities or are certain things kept secret?"

"It depends on what we are allowed to release. Those who accompany us know where they are but are only allowed to go if we are with them. Owen Tony and James can make house calls but we are notified and they keep their oath and confidentiality. If complaints are made then no one goes so everyone is on their best behaviour." Rhiannon said. "It may seem like everyone knows but they don't. They only know what is specific to what they are asking they receive no more no less. Yes they have met them and know some locations but they know that they can be changed."

"I know people in this base can be trusted you wouldn't be here otherwise." Jack told her honestly. It may seem contradictory because the only person to know was Ianto.

"Then why didn't you tell us." Gwen snapped at him. She had fallen silent after been ignored but now was her chance to get her word in.

"Because you didn't need to know." Owen snapped for Jack. Seriously why wasn't she gone yet? What the fuck did he ever see in her?

"He just said he trusted us so why didn't we know." She all but snarled.

"Because we would have been burned out trying to keep up. There were five of us only one of us truly qualified to help them and even Owen agreed if wouldn't have been able to work and he is a trained doctor. What other qualifications do the rest of us have?"

"We could have helped."

"Correct answer would have be not enough. Now we do." Jack really didn't want this fight.

"But only a few of us know anything about it. I don't know a thing about it."

"That's because these aliens deserve to be left in peace not your version of mothering which by the way isn't fucking mothering its butting in doing what you think is right and then fucking up leaving others to deal with the fucking fall out. You overgrown fucking child. Actually no that's an insult to children because most children have more common sense than you." Rosanne rounded on her.

"Rosanne…" Ianto warned. Gwen was red in the face with anger looking like at any minute she could explode.

A/N: I know this isn't really a cliff hanger but I wanted to put a break in the chapter.

Hope it's okay.

Tad – can't remember where I got it from either online translator or from many on the fanfictions I have read.

Rhoda x


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This is where the entire story is AU now I will not follow Season Two Three or Four. Radio plays or books. OC characters and those from later seasons.

Chapter Three

"Don't-"Gwen sputtered.

"Don't what tell the truth ever since you came here it's been one fuck up after another? You started with branding everyone here as inhuman not caring about the very fucked up humanity they were trying to save in way which didn't destroy them. Then you let loose an alien gas which killed people and who stopped it Jack did of course the team found her but Jack trapped it. Then you decide Jack is a monster after he lost a loved one and has to the only thing he can to save the world. Then you make it all about you when you have a few pieces of metal in your side when the cannibals tried to strangle Tosh after knocking her unconscious and Ianto nearly dies at their hands after taking a beating and his throat nearly slashed but you needed to know why so everyone had to stick around. But after that was when you starting fucking around on Rhys right." Gwen was getting angrier and angrier but no one was stopping it not even Jack. "Let's see Tosh had to hear horrible things and learn about your relationship with Owen next. Even though I do give credit for you telling her 'love suited her' even if it didn't make up for everything else you said and the damage that was done to her computers. Then you convinced everyone it was a great idea to bring Suzie back with the glove then taking her for a trip where she takes her dad off life support and kills him and drains the life out of you. At the same the rest of the team were trapped in the hub trying to save your life. Wait there is more." She took a breath and carried on. "You left Rhys in the middle of dinner to hunt weevils when you get back and he is heading out you wanted him to stay with you even though you constantly abandoned him for Torchwood. You ended your affair with Owen and drugged Rhys after begging for his forgiveness so he won't remember all to ease your conscience. Which he did. And you decked Jack for telling the truth that you spent half of your time in Owen's bed then you lot shot him to save Rhys and then he dies for you lot. And you stop everyone from sitting next to him even his lover you kiss him goodbye and even Ianto couldn't do that. When Jack found his Doctor" she turned to the doctor. "There are at least six of us who are lining up to throttle you so do not think for a second you are off the hook." She warned him. He nodded actually quite scared that so many people trained with various forms of weapons wanted to get him.

"He made Ianto second in command and you decide Ianto can't do that and instead of carrying on like Jack instructed everyone has to stop what they are doing to find Jack even though Ianto told you he knew and that we had to carry on. You pester Tosh and it takes Ianto completely breaking down for you to stop. So let's recap before Jack left. Stupidity selfishness egotistical vain self-centred cheater liar two faced and just generally unfair and a complete bitch. Let's go over the first month after Jack left. You challenged Ianto at every chance you got. He was trying to move on as well and keep everyone alive because Jack wasn't there to sacrifice himself after you fucked up. You demand to know where he is going every time he leaves the hub and gets pissed if he doesn't tell you every detail. Even when he didn't leave the hub for the first two weeks. And what happened with Alice –"

"What happened with Alice?" Jack was on his feet his voice suddenly loud and Gwen suddenly very scared.

"Later Jack." Ianto pulled him back to his chair. "Later." he murmured keeping Jack in his seat.

"Fine." Jack tried to calm down but he wanted to know no one went after his daughter. Absolutely no one.

"Anyway I'm sick and tired of you walking around here like you own the place. You don't need to know everything you aren't management and please get it in your thick skull that Jack loves Ianto." Jack went quite still at that he had never really admitted it. He had made sure Ianto knew he cared deeply for him but Ianto knew what Jack would go through and understood that if Jack let himself fall it would hurt more than words could describe when Ianto was gone.

Gwen didn't really know what to say because what was between her and Jack was just that until he admitted it; it couldn't happen but obviously they were meant to be together.

"Rosanne please enough."

"Last time I did something like that I was suspended." Gwen was very smug.

"I don't mind I've got a life." Rosanne said. "I can go now if you like Ianto."

"After the meeting." Rosanne nodded. Ianto would do the report but with Rosanne she had so many things she could be doing this was like a holiday to her. He saw Gwen get angry because Rosanne didn't get the same treatment she did. But then again Rosanne did wrong and readily accepted what would happen. Gwen did not and disobeyed orders.

"How long will Rosanne be gone for." Jack muttered.

"I'll see later."

"I got nine days." Gwen heard him and made sure Jack knew what he had done to her.

"And that was for more than what Rosanne did and you know it." Jack hated it when he heard that firm tone from Ianto because it wasn't quite steel but it was a voice you didn't argue with. He was young but he was so many years older in his mind.

Gwen didn't reply but Jack really wanted to know what happened now just so he could lay into who ever needed warning to stay away from his daughter.

"Right anything else of importance?" Ianto asked leaning forward to see if anyone could come up with anything.

"If Jack would like us to make a list of all the reports since he was away so he can catch up when he has time we can get that done before you leave." Rick offered.

"Yes please." Jack replied for himself. Rick nodded and began tapping on his tablet creating the list.

The TARDIS appeared next to the plasma. The Doctor Martha and Jack jumped up. The others looked very confused and Ianto just sat back as though the sight happened every day.

"Connect me to the computer Doctor." He did so muttered to her in his head that he didn't want to and she just told him to be quiet. He connected her to the computer on the desk and everyone just watched as the plasma lit up again.

"Ianto may I begin." The words popped up on the screen. Ianto didn't answer verbally but the next sentence answered it for them.

"Thank you Ianto. I am the TARDIS and I am a time machine. I have decided this base is worthy of all the knowledge I have stored. It may not be everything but I will be back to update you every few months from now on."

No one seemed to know what to say or really how to say it. The Doctor was in a state of shock.

"Thank you TARDIS." Ianto told her telepathically. He was quite surprised also but it meant that they could do so much work with it.

"Erm how do we communicate with the TARDIS." Tosh was unsure if this machine was going to give them what they needed she at least would like to say thank you.

"Like this Miss Sato I can hear what you are saying through the Doctor Jack and Ianto." The words played across the screen.

"Erm okay. How much information are you looking at sending us." she asked into the room hoping that it wouldn't be too much that the system couldn't handle it.

"Depends whose standards you are measuring it by but I will not overload your systems it may take a while but I am glad for the rest and re fuel while I work." The Doctor was arguing with her profusely in his head but all of his protestations were being thrown into space.

"Okay when would you like to start?" Everyone else was just silent they didn't know what to say.

"As soon as you wish." Tosh really couldn't wait until they had more information it would help them so much and this amazing machine/being was going to help them. She saw the Doctor look angry and disapproving but she didn't care it wasn't the Doctors call.

"Okay." Ianto leaned forward. His clasped his hands together now he had the task of getting everyone squared away. "Tosh you Rosanne and Rodney will oversee the transfer of the information I'm sure the TARDIS will label it accordingly and then you pass it on the right people."

"What about her suspension." Gwen butted in. Ianto really didn't care about suspension hers was for far worse Rosanne just recapped true events. Ianto didn't look at her as he continued to speak.

"Even though you only recounted true events it still cause upset so will be restricted to hub and tourist office duty for the next two weeks if you are needed then you will help and continue your office duties afterwards."

"That's not fair." Gwen was getting pissed why was Ianto showing her favouritism?

"Because what Rosanne said was common knowledge everybody knew it yes she was angry at you but we all are." Rhys snapped. Gwen still had not gotten over the fact that Rhys had left he was supposed to love her.

"And your actions caused hurt and upset whereas Rosanne's did not."

"Yes-"

"I am an empath Gwen don't forget that I detected nothing from you but anger. Possibly because the truth was being put in front of you again. Rosanne will be restricted to hub duties for her outburst two more and then she will be suspended that is the rule your actions were far worse." Ianto really hated this sometimes he just wanted to retcon her and send her back into the world none the wiser it would certainly make the headaches cease.

Gwen knew that further argument would not help yet she would just appeal to Jack when she got him alone and admitted his feelings for her. Ianto could feel her satisfaction and really got annoyed it was seriously getting out of hand.

"Anyway if you three can do that; then everyone else can fit the information into their databases in the manner they see fit. Marc and Rick if you could print and file all information sorting the archives to whatever you seem necessary now. Date may not useful so perhaps by planet colony species and so on. For now Alice and Rhiannon can help with that until the information can be found for their work. And Rhys if you would be so kind as to help in the archives for now I'm sure an extra pair of hands would be useful. I will inform Her Majesty the government and UNIT that Jack is back however has decided to take some time to learn our new protocols and new staff. Martha if you would like to stay here or go someone else I would be happy to get you transport options. Doctor I'm sure you will wish to stay here with your ship however I have heard enough about you to know that you will not stray anywhere near the archives without myself or Jack present and if you wish to do something please clear it with us first if it involves the hub or my team." The Doctor nodded only two conditions and he really didn't want to get on Ianto's bad side from what he had heard the man could get very fierce very quickly. Jack who probably wasn't scared of much never wanted to get on his bad side so he had to be scary when he wanted to be.

"I would like to go home if that is possible." Martha said quietly.

"Of course I will find the quickest way to get you there most likely a train and get you a ticket."

"Thank you."

"Well shall we get to work?" Everyone jumped up and headed to their desks to get on with they needed to, to prepare for the information. The Doctor got into the TARDIS as she materialised next to Tosh's workstation. Martha was waiting for Ianto so she could go home.

Jack watched everyone leave and made small talk with Martha while Ianto tidied the room.

"Right Martha if you come with me I can get you a ticket home and perhaps Jack and the Doctor will take you so you can say your goodbyes." Ianto said as he finished up.

"Sounds good to me." Ianto gestured to the door and let everyone out ahead of him. Jack lagged behind and slipped his hand into Ianto's he didn't want to let go any time soon just in case this was a dream. He didn't realise that Ianto wanted to do the same.

As they reached the main hub they saw that everything was running smoothly getting ready for the transfer.

The Doctor was getting the TARDIS connected to Tosh's workstation. "What's happening?" he asked as they passed him.

"Ianto is going to get Martha a ticket and then we are going to take her to the train station." Jack told him. He nodded his agreement as he continued to get everything sorted.

As they entered his office Jack realised it hadn't really changed Ianto had rearranged the desk for his convenience but it was still the same. Ianto had really thought he would come back and take over where he left off. He felt a little guilty that he wasn't taking his job back because Ianto had to carry on with it for now but he knew he was no use without learning all the new procedures and people or even his way around there was no point he couldn't do the job right.

"I will get you on the earliest train I can so you can get home." Ianto said as he sat behind the desk turning to his monitor and began typing.

Jack gestured to a chair opposite for her to sit on. He was home now so she could understand wanting to check her family was okay after the year they had.

"Thanks." She leaned back and closed her eyes resting a little. Jack looked through the windows watching the people he could see from them working away everyone completely in tune with each other. He wonders now why he left and no matter how much it had hurt and what he had been through he knew that if he didn't he would still be wondering, still trying to make up for something that wasn't his fault, still keeping people he loved at arm's length because he couldn't bear falling in love because he would always lose them. He still had to be careful he couldn't be fixed and he was looking at forever with no one permanent by his side. But maybe now he definitely knew his fate he could fully appreciate every precious second he had.

"Right there we go the train will leave in about forty five minutes Jack has enough time to get you there." Ianto passed over the printed sheets so she could pick up her ticket. He picked up the phone and rang Tosh's line. "Tosh can you get a secure phone set up with our numbers in within the next fifteen minutes please." He wanted to give her enough time get there and make sure she was on the right platform. "Thanks." He hung up Tosh had told her she would have it done as quickly as she could.

"A phone?" Martha was a little confused.

"Yes, just in case you ever need us or just want a reminder that we are not alone in the universe. Or if you ever want a job." Ianto was utterly serious and even Jack who probably would have at some point but not right now.

"Erm okay." Martha looked at Jack who smiled reassuringly at her. Ianto was busy reading a new email that just arrived.

"Miss Jones believe it or not I am not trying to confuse you however you have travelled with the Doctor and that knowledge and training shall we say would be useful around here." He said typing up a reply.

"Ianto is empath he was a low level empath when I left." Jack told her watching her get more and more confused.

"One of our refugees is empathic and kindly talked me through some techniques to improve my gift. He has also been teaching me how to block emotions so I can stay in better control in intense situations." Ianto turned back to face them. "I am constantly surprised what I learn in this job. Now I believe you will want some time to say goodbye so why don't we go down and see how Tosh is getting along programming your phone." Martha stood and waited for Jack before she turned quickly to Ianto.

"What happened was hell he will tell you in time but I know he came back for you and his family here please take care of him." her voice was quiet and urgent.

"Of course I will; come on before he gets curious." Luckily he was already chatting to Tosh when they walked out of the office. Jack didn't need to be curious to know they were not behind him he was too well trained not to pay attention when footsteps did not follow him. He didn't go back if something was needed to be said it would have been said in front of him. He would find out in time.

"Here is the phone Ianto." Tosh handed him one of her custom phones/PDA. He passed it on to Martha. "All of our phones numbers are programmed in along with Email and our landline number which gets you through to Ianto Jack myself Rosanne Alice and Rhiannon."

"Okay thanks." Martha really wanted to go home. But now she knew she had people here in case she ever needed someone.

The Doctor bounced over after taking the TARDIS advice and just getting on with it. "Everything sorted?"

"Yep my ticket is booked got my phone just got to get to the train station." Martha told him. Jack grasped Ianto's hand quite unwilling to leave him so soon but knew he would be back soon.

Ianto handed Jack the SUV keys. "Make sure you both come back in one piece." He told him.

"You wound me." Jack used the humour to cover his anxiety. Would Ianto be the same when he got back?

"Just be careful please." Jack nodded and reluctantly let go of his hand. Martha and the Doctor were ready to leave and Jack was thinking this is for Martha and even if he was only going to be gone for an hour or so he had only just back home and given no time to settle in again.

"We will be back soon." Martha waved goodbye and followed Jack out of the hub. The Doctor didn't say anything because he would be back with Jack.

"They will be back soon I think a goodbye between friends should be a private affair since we do not know them don't you." Ianto said stopping any argument from Gwen. He really did not need it. "So I think getting back to work is the best option. Marc Rick how far into the list of reports have you gotten?" he turned to them effectively cutting off any conversation.

"About a quarter of the way through since there are so many of us now there are more reports but its late afternoon and even though the TARDIS is sending us data we have before it gets sent to Rick and myself so this will be the priority until we are needed." Marc told him.

"We should have it done by tonight if not lunch time tomorrow we will make sure it is done." Rick finished for him.

"Alright that will be good. I intend to go over a few things this afternoon and then go home later tonight. He doesn't know that the family are living with us so that needs to be explained as well not to mention the task of informing everyone he is back but isn't taking back over." He turned to Toshiko. "How are we getting the information?" he wandered over.

"Well the TARDIS wanted specifics on what areas contain what so I have tried to be as specific as I can with it so she is going to try and sort it out according to Planet then area however if there is anything out of place we can sort that ourselves later or while we are going through it. It will take quite a bit of time to go through everything even after they leave but with all of us I don't think it will be an age before we have everything up and running again."

"Well Rhys has offered to lend a hand and until everything is on the system you have Alice and Rhiannon not to mention every body's parents."

"I think we should see how we are doing in a couple of days if we are struggling then bring them in."

"Alright I have to inform Jack of everybody's parents knowing as well and they all come in and help out. Joy for me." Ianto was being sarcastic but the varied knowledge helped a great deal. He knew that Jack would oppose it though.

"Ianto you did what you believed best Jack knew that when he gave you the command do not think he will not accept the changes. He will see what you saw you just have to let him get used to it."

"I hope so."

"He wants to get you back into bed of course he will." Owen stepped up behind Tosh to see what she was doing.

"Owen." Tosh lifted her hand and tapped his forehead.

"What it's true."

Everyone else just let the banter happen watching the three of them go at it sometimes was rather funny but they were thinking along the same lines and Tosh and seeing that kiss Owen as well.

Ianto had done well they were getting far more done now than the others were before. It was almost a normal job. Almost.

"You think about me and Jack in bed?" was Ianto's reply with a raised eyebrow. Should he be flattered or scared?

"From that kiss who didn't." Owen only cared if they were happy but honestly it was true anyone who saw that kiss would wonder how fast they would get into bed. "Seriously do we need to get it up on screen for you to see what I mean?" Tosh's already pulled it up before he could object. Ianto could see what they were on about. It was very hot and passionate. It didn't embarrass him it made him think though, he initiated that desperate kiss was there something still going with him.

"Hmm whatever you think." Ianto just smiled and walked to the office. He turned back just before he got to the door. "Whoever is staying tonight is babysitting the Doctor so please decide who can best deal with him." Jack had told him enough to know he needed to be supervised in this base.

The others looked at each other. They hadn't decided who was staying.

"If Ianto is leaving you and I can stay." Tosh said to Owen. That had been a rule they agreed on early on. Since they both had such different styles it was easier and faster to work together they were not leader material but together they made it and made peace with that.

"I've got nowhere to be." Rosanne said with Tosh there she would rather help.

"Rick and I are going to stay to try and spend some of the evening getting ahead of this work." Marc said.

"I'm sticking around the computers are going to take a beating with all this information it's going to need constant supervision that way if one of us can go out one can sleep and one of us can be here." Rodney said.

"I'll stay." James stood behind Rodney. Rodney felt guilty they were going to have dinner tonight but he would make it up.

"I'll stay." Andy didn't mind an evening with his languages.

"Okay that should be good enough the rest of you can come in tomorrow morning." Owen told the rest of them.

"Good me and Jen are meant to have dinner with mum tonight." Kate sounded apologetic.

"That is more important." Tosh told her.

"Isabelle and I have tickets for the theatre." Everyone knew they had been waiting months for this Tony had got them for Isabelle for their anniversary. On which they had been called in so this was when they had stated they would not be back.

Gwen didn't answer she wanted to stay but at the same time she didn't. Rhys didn't volunteer to stay so she guessed he was going back to Andy's. No one asked her what she was doing and she didn't really want to admit she would be sitting on her own in her flat with a bottle of wine and the TV.

Edward Harry Adam and Johnny were going home. Alice and Rhiannon were too. Unless it was important they were not called in at night. They had children which they were not missing their life. Mel had said early on she didn't mind staying for the evening but she didn't want to stay overnight because being at home was when she could get out of everyone else's head.

"Well like Ianto said we will see how we are going and if we need a few extra hands we can call everyone in." those who had families on the outside were relieved when they could tell them about their work. Although they were quite worried as well Tosh and Ianto made sure they were as safe as they could be. Firearms training even if they didn't like it they did it because they knew they needed it. Tosh secured everything as well creating back up documents just in case. Their different specialities helped a great deal. Teacher's childcare accountant social care gardening botany forensic scientist specialising in ballistics chef librarian and book shop owner. All helped in their own way.

Gwen always had to be on her best behaviour when her parents were around because they didn't care how old she was they would still tell her off. The others like those days where she had to be because they didn't have to worry about her going off on one.

Jack drove to the train station on auto pilot getting back in the SUV was just a small thing on the way to getting used to the new Torchwood Ianto had created. It didn't matter what Ianto said about him starting it he knew there was the giant possibility it wouldn't have happened. He would have tried to put it off because he was too set in his ways and bringing more people in more people to be responsible for more people to watch die wasn't something he could do.

Martha and the Doctor were silent. He knew she wasn't coming back now it was her time to decide her own future one without him in it. They both hoped that their paths would cross again and he did program his number into her phone. She was strong in the best ways and he needed her friendship.

Their goodbye would be difficult Jack was lucky they lived at least on the same planet but not a great distance away from each other. That the Doctor was grateful for because one thing he had learned while they were away was that he was so strong and self-sacrificing that he would protect her if she needed it.

Jack didn't try to force conversation he didn't have to after the year they had this silence was just right for them. Jack parked up and they sat in the car just for a minute to take in all that was happening. He knew that they would have to leave at some point he and Martha would have to return to reality. He wanted to. He needed to this place was home now he had Ianto and his family to be here for. Now he knew what he was who he was he could finally move on.

"Right then." Martha decidedly got out of the SUV and made her way to the platform. She knew that she had to do this. It was her time to leave now.

They got to the platform and Jack left to give them some time together so say their own private goodbye.

He watched from not far away as they spoke and hugged and when their conversation seemed to be over he wandered back. They stood there silently until the train pulled up. She hugged Jack and he made sure she knew to keep in touch. She hugged the Doctor for longer but still kept the strength to let go and get on the train. She settled in first class and looked out of the window watching them stand on the platform waiting for the train to leave with her on it.

The Doctor knew that Martha's time was over with him she needed to follow her own path now. Jack was home so he knew some of what Martha was feeling. She needed to go home and Jack wasn't going to stop her. They waited until the train was out of sight and headed back to the SUV. Jack didn't start talking and neither did the Doctor they just didn't need to. At least now they could sit in the same car and not angry at each other.

Jack was feeling happy he was home.

A/N hope that is okay I know the Doc was different but its AU for me now so I needed to tailor it to my needs.

Have fun x

Rhoda


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This is where the entire story is AU now I will not follow Season Two Three or Four. Radio plays or books. OC characters and those from later seasons.

Chapter Four

Ianto made a list when he got back into the office of things he needed to do now Jack was back.

Inform relevant parties. (Her Majesty Government and so on)

Tour.

Explain all new hires and reasons.

New protocols.

Fire arms first aid and autopsy tests computer training.

Medical.

Rota Changes

When Ianto wrote it like that it looked small but he know they would take a while. He first put phones calls through to everyone that needed to know. That was still in progress when Jack walked into the hub.

"Where's Ianto." He asked as they came through the cogwheel. The Doctor automatically bouncing over to Tosh's station to his TARDIS.

"Office he has to sort everything out now." She murmured as she studied the screen. He nodded and began walking up the stairs. "Doc do what Tosh and Owen tell you alright." He called on his way up. He wanted to say he could look after himself but the looks he received from Tosh and Owen showed him that he was still on extremely thin ice. So he stayed silent watching as Tosh Rosanne and Rodney go through everything that the TARDIS was sending them.

Jack stood in the doorway watching Ianto try and explain to the head of UNIT why Jack wasn't taking over. In the end he decided to take over himself at least for the call not because Ianto needed saving but because it would be easier in the long run.

"Hello, yes I am back and no I am not taking back over. Because I said so. Ianto is the best for the job so please just accept it." and he put the phone down.

"Thanks he was getting annoying. How was it with Martha?" he asked as Jack sat down opposite.

"Sad quiet but she is on earth now so it's worse for the Doctor." Ianto just nodded he didn't know what else to say. "So what do you have to catch me up on?" he asked changing the subject.

"Right well obviously you will need a medical just in case anything has changed with you. Then a fire arms first aid and autopsy and computer training to bring you up to date with anything we have found or identified and now using." Jack nodded following along.

"I'm guessing that I will be trained by those in the area like firearms will be Kate and…"

"Jen. Yes it's easier that way because they can fit in into their training schedule that everyone has. Since its monthly they can get that done as well as get some work done. And then its things like evidence retrieval searching the languages database and so on."

Jack watch Ianto take a deep breath uncertainty filled his face. "Ianto?" he released the breath he was holding knowing that everyone was right and Jack would see this was okay.

"Along with the new members I gave those who had immediate family permission to tell them." He said quietly.

"Okay I wouldn't have done but I can see why you did what are you afraid of?" Jack asked.

"I didn't want you to be angry at me. They come in and help out. We now have an accountant lawyer social worker childcare forensics expert gardener botanist chef teachers librarian and book shop owners. Except Rhys' mum she is a housewife but she comes in and helps with the cleaning sometimes."

"Okay I'll admit that is a lot to take in but they all help has it made it easier. I'm not angry I know you have your reasons?"

"Yeah it has Gwen's dad takes care of the accounts that one more thing off me. The plants we have are taken care of by Rick's parents. His dad Stephen is a landscaper and his mum Cecile owns a plant nursery. Our refugees have the opportunity to learn math and English from Ifan and Barry; and then read our literature and learn more from George and Sheila's book shop. Albert is our lawyer. The gardens are taken care of on our facilities by Stephen and Cecile also; more forensics from Kate's mum Meryl; childcare from Rhys' sister Joanna and social work from Gwen's mum Mary for the refugees in their own community. Brenda Rhys' mother is a housewife so she helps out sometimes in the facilities cooking cleaning childcare. And Gail is trained chef so she teaches the refugees better cooking skills and so on. Marc's mother Lillian is a librarian so she helps George and Sheila with a library system and sometimes filing." Ianto didn't know what else to say he would have to go round and talk to every individual.

"Wow I wouldn't have thought of that."

"I don't know why I did we did fine before but I think making sure everyone had someone to talk to was better than them not. They have all had firearms training to protect themselves but it also helps so much with taking things away from us which means we can focus elsewhere. To get a view of what everyone does you would have to talk to them about it but it does help."

"Okay." Ianto blinked at his acceptance. Jack noticed his surprise but understood because in the past he would have been readily against it. "I would have put anything off because I really didn't want to bring more people in but you have done it and completely turned it around I know it's better now so even if I wish I didn't leave I know that the result when I came home is worth it." he said quietly. Ianto didn't respond but got up and pulled him into a kiss he arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I wish you didn't leave and although the outcome here is great I know your time away may not have been. Whatever you went through I hope you know I am here for you and I will do everything I can to take the pain away." Ianto buried his face in Jacks neck still holding the older man close.

Jack wasn't used to someone caring for him after knowing who he was not because he wasn't a good man but because they looked at him differently. Knowing the choices he had to make they saw a monster when they found out he couldn't die they used him to do the jobs no one else can and when he can't fall in love with them because it would hurt too much he was heartless. Ianto had seen him at his best worst and wanted to be with him anyway. Ianto could feel the emotion building up and wasn't surprised when Jack tilted his head up for a kiss. Jack had every intention of it being fast desperate and needy but when his lips touched Ianto's it seemed that all the energy left him and he tried to convey everything into that one tender sweet kiss.

"Thank you for being you. Ianto Jones." Jack whispered as they parted.

"And you for being you." Ianto whispered back.

"Not many people thank me for that." Jack told him as they broke apart.

"That has to change." Ianto was entirely too good for Jack decided but wasn't going to say it because he knew that Ianto would disagree. He had only just got home he did not want to end up on the sofa.

"When we can we go home Ianto?" Jack asked quietly he just wanted to curl up in bed with him and sleep.

"I'll give you a tour check on the Doctor and then we can go the rest can wait for tomorrow. Although alone time might not happen straight away." Ianto replied just as quietly.

"Why not?" Jack wondered.

"The family moved in with me while you were gone. Gail, Ifan, Rhiannon, Johnny, David, Mica, Alice and Stephen." Ianto told him watching as Jack's face lit up.

"Really."

"Yes."

"That's great I get to spend time with my family and then just you." He whispered resting his head against Ianto's shoulder.

"What are we waiting for then? The tour might take some time but the quicker we get started the quicker we can go home." Ianto let go and took his hand determined to get the tour done as quick as he could they had already spent too much time in the hub.

Jack smiled as Ianto pretty much dragged him through the hub so they could go home as soon as they could.

They started in the archives and it was like Marc and Rick said. The second storage room was fixed up and ready to use when the first one got too full and the smaller rooms that were already organised were left alone and would be sorted when everything else was up to date. With Ianto helping out and people lending a hand when they weren't busy it was getting done faster than anyone expected also with the training it meant that everyone had to do some work in the archives. The bitch would be if it needed reorganising which after the TARDIS finished the transfer of information it would be but that was something for after right now they were just working on getting it all filed.

He saw the research rooms even though there were one or two rooms of the hub they used this made sure there was a few more in case it there was a lull there was somewhere quiet for everyone to work. It also meant more wall space privacy and a large area to spread out. He didn't need to see the new conference room. He saw the new hot house which looked a lot better than before and Ianto said it was because Rick's parents were the ones who looked after it. Jack really should have thought of what Ianto did but he knew that when it came to Torchwood he was so afraid of getting something wrong or getting someone hurt that if he kept it small it wouldn't have as many consequences but in just a short time this larger group had gotten so much done and were organised in a way where the consequences were not as dire. So many different skillsets was an advantage.

He looked over the live patient's wards that was in progress and got shown the blue prints for the renovated on call room, toilets, showers, guest rooms, cells and interrogation room. Ianto pointed out what areas had been changed in the hub and why although he had some of it but when he was in the hub he had only eyes for one thing. He noticed they had really made used of the space and their desks were the ones that Tosh wanted but they still connected so each area was properly functioning. There were tables to work on and spaces in between the desks like Kate and Jens where they could work together. They had really made good use of the space they had. And the kitchen was even better it had been made bigger and it still had the items he bought but there was two more fridges and freezers another cooker two microwaves a blender a mixer and a lot of other things Jack couldn't believe.

Ianto noticed he was in the kitchen just staring at the equipment. "It is easier when we are all here to cook if there is more equipment and it's quicker as well it means no one has to wait a while to be able to eat. And sometime Gail and Brenda come in and we all have dinner together that's if everyone is free not very often but sometimes. Even the kids have been in here for that but they go straight home afterwards." Jack looked at him but Ianto saw no trace of anger that the kids were here because he knew that if anything happened Ianto would have gotten them to safety.

"What are some of the new protocols about safety and evacuation then if the kids are here from time to time?" Jack asked as they walked into the office.

"Well after Suzie we made sure that there are several more power sources and generators that you know of. Tosh created another server that is only to be used in emergencies and at least two people's eye scans. There are two of us here at all times that way if someone tries to take us offline we have the generators and the server to override the commands. Rodney and I went over all of the blueprints and walked the paths to make sure they were right and we founds some things that were never put on them to gauge manual exits if needed those are now key carded as well and eye scans. Rodney has made sure we go through evac procedures at least once a month with different circumstances each time so we know. Everyone has gone through them even the kids so they know where to go if something happens. All of the adults even those who didn't want to have weapon training. The kids go to self-defence and the adults have started basic hand to hand combat with Rodney so that they have some basic skills. Some of them already have; Stephen and George were in the military so they have that. Geriant Ifan and Barry have some experience in boxing." Ianto told him. He knew that Jack wasn't seeing if he had missed anything or wasn't doing anything right but when it came to the kids everyone was extra vigilant.

"Okay, is there anything else before we leave?" Jack had seen the basics now and tomorrow he could catch up the rest.

"I think the rest can wait till tomorrow. You have had the tour you know about everyone and all the people that need to know you are back now do. Catching up and getting retrained can all wait until tomorrow." Ianto wanted to get out of there as well.

"Well why don't we check on the Doc get Alice and Rhiannon and go home." Jack smiled a true smile which Ianto couldn't help but return. "Wait a second what happened with Alice?" Jack remembered when he mentioned his daughter. "What went on?" Ianto groaned not usual only when he was really hoping for something else.

"I hoped you had forgotten so it could wait until tomorrow." He moved back towards his chair and pulled up the file.

"Why?"

"So I could convince you no bloodshed it's a bugger to clean up." Ianto typed in the passcodes and the video filled the screen. He moved it to face Jack and pressed play. Jack leaned forward and watched as his daughter held her own against Gwen. He really had a hard time trying to remember why he hired her. His guilt intensified when Rhys broke it off with her and he would apologise for that when he could he may have flirted but he hoped when he stopped it would mean she would see that he wasn't interested in her. He wasn't shocked when Alice pulled out a gun and was a little satisfied when Gwen got scared. Everything she dished out was coming back to hit her in the face. Ianto knew that Jack was angry even if he was too engrossed in watching what was happening to get furious.

When it finished he bought up the report that was written so Jack could read that too when he read the punishment aspect he lost a little of his anger. She had lost Rhys time at Torchwood and the threat of retcon jail and dismissal over her head she would have had to back down.

"How has Gwen been acting since this?" he asked still reading the others reports.

"Best behaviour sort of still challenges me but not to the point of needed reminding that she is on her last leg. Everybody loves when her parents come in for the day because then she really is on her best behaviour." Ianto couldn't help but smile.

"But?"

"But I know she is waiting for you to admit you love her and tell her everything she wants to know." Ianto told him very aware that there was always a little bit of doubt in his heart.

"She will be waiting an eternity then." Jack murmured still reading. He didn't noticed how Ianto settled at that. "I know that you handled it but I think I am going demonstrate just what will happen when you mess with my daughter." Ianto could hear the danger in the calmness of his voice. And did not at the time envy the attention Gwen was about to get. "Let's go." Jack held out his hand for Ianto to take. Ianto waved him on and apologetic smile now on his face. "I have to shut down my computer go check on the Doc I think everyone will have worked out who is keeping an eye on him and don't try to kill Gwen before I get down there can't miss that." Ianto gave him a grin.

"Alright I suppose." Jack sighed dramatically. "Well the Doctor won't leave the TARDIS." Jack left Ianto shutting everything down and locking everything up. He made his way to Tosh where the Doc was watching asking questions occasionally but getting shot down. Gwen kept shooting glances at him and he wondered just how much she will like him after he has had her say.

"Tosh how is going?" he rested his chin on her head arms over the shoulders. She didn't shrug him off but didn't look up either but he wasn't offended.

"It's going okay actually. TARDIS is doing most of the work we are just scanning sorting and sending it just depends on how much info she sends in one go but she has already stated she will be shutting down for some of the night to allow us to catch up and rest.

"Good. I'm glad. The TARDIS is brilliant machine she will not steer you wrong." Jack told her.

"I know Jack." he grinned kissed her head and let her get on with her work. He moved over to the Doctor.

"I know you will want to stay here so who over stays here tonight will be in charge." Jack told him.

"Okay I have the TARDIS to keep me entertained." The Doctor said. Jack knew his team were icy to him.

"Doc they only know what I have said and I won't lie that some of it wasn't nice because I didn't know and still now I am upset and angry but let them get to know you and let them decide don't try to push the issue because they won't hesitate in putting you in your place." Jack whispered to him.

The Doctor could still see how he hurt Jack and didn't try to explain it away like he did before because he knew Jack wouldn't have it again and neither would anyone there. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Good just watch your mouth yeah they are not afraid of you." Jack grinned. "Fortunately for me they were already fierce when they got here."

"Is that good or bad?" The Doctor whispered.

"Good it meant they would protect each other." Jack replied as Ianto came down the stars from the office.

"Doctor." He said alerting everyone to his presence. "I wonder if you object to thinking about something for me?" the Doctor wondered what it could be but his curiosity got the better of him and he nodded.

"As you heard we have a lot of refugees here and since you are here and have the means to take them home I'm wondering if you would do the honour. They are all stuck here not by design and I think they deserve to be able to go home don't you?" Ianto's face was not blank but focused and the Doctor had a hard time reading him. But he could see that Ianto gave him the option but at the same time if he refused for some reason or other he would not appear good in anyone books. Jack was laughing on the inside he knew Ianto was good but sometime even the Doctor needed someone to remind them they were not perfect.

"I can arrange that, if at some point before we leave I can talk to them see where they are from if they can go back and where they want to go."

"I'm sure Alice and Rhiannon can take you; you will of course listen to their instructions it has taken them time to get the refugees to trust them as much as they do" the Doctor nodded and one look at Alice and Rhiannon was enough for him to understand they were not to be crossed. Especially Alice.

"Good it will be good to tell them that we have a way to get them home. And before you leave make sure Jack has a way to get in contact with you and you fix his manipulator." Ianto added as though it was going to be done no matter what. "That way he has a way to get them home without having to drag you away from whatever adventure you're on."

The Doctor looked from Jack to Ianto. Ianto still stood tall and strong against him and Jack was looking at Ianto not sure what to say about it. Everyone else just seemed to be hiding their smiles at Ianto's demands. Surely they knew the danger of time travels. "Jack is more responsible than you think and he deserves his freedom don't you think after all he has done for you?"

"Well-chosen words Ianto." The TARDIS giggled she was not blameless but understood better now. She felt the pain she had caused Jack and wanted to make amends.

"I… I… There is no…"

"Since you cannot come up with a well-reasoned argument perhaps you can do it now and get it over with." He removed Jack's wrist strap and held it towards him. The Doctor was unsure why but he did as he was told. He fought the urge to lecture Jack but Jack just put it on his wrist and said calmly.

Ianto turned to Tosh. "If you can give the Doctor every file of negative rift spikes, all the ones that indicate something was taken, I would very much appreciate if you could look into those see if you can prevent them or bring whatever was taken home. I'm sure that will give you something useful to do while you are here." Ianto had turned to Doctor as he addressed and could tell the Doctor was about to argue. "I'm sure the TARDIS wouldn't mind saving a few people would she, aren't you meant to like saving the world or are a few people not as important." That angered the Doctor even more but not at Ianto but because this kid was playing him and doing it well. "I never took you as another Hartman." That was cold. Even Jack was shocked and by the looks of everyone that knew Hartman they knew it too.

"I'm sure I can do something." The Doctor ground out. Ianto stared at him judging him evaluating him. He must have a passed some kind of test because Ianto nodded and turned to Jack.

"Can we go home now?" there were so many places he wanted to visit things he wanted to stop but he knew he couldn't but he knew someone who could. "There are three things I would change and I know I can't because all of this would change. And so many things since I have I been here. And if you look into my past Doctor you would see what. Perhaps you know a way of changing it for me so all of this wouldn't change." He told him quietly and the sad acceptance in Jack's voice pushed him to agreeing. The least he could do for Jack on top of all the things Ianto was asking him to do.

"Okay." Jack nodded a grateful smile gracing his features before turning to Rhiannon and Alice. "Get your things we are going home." Rhiannon slipped off to chat to Johnny and Jack realised they were the only ones he didn't speak to.

"Tomorrow you can talk to them." Ianto whispered. Edward waved his hand at Ianto who followed him to the kitchen.

"Yes Edward?"

"We have collected together the blueprints and building documents that you didn't show Jack earlier the rooms that have already been done and all the entrances exits fix ups and so on; so Jack can over them tomorrow. I'll leave them on your desk or with Tosh. I know he wants to go home and I'm sure Johnny will decide if he is leaving or not but me and Adam and Harry are going to stick around for another two hours."

"Alright that's great I would have brought him to you he just wants to go home." Ianto tried to explain.

"And I don't blame him. Whenever Harry and I are apart for a day we just want to go home and forget the world he has been go some time he deserves a night in with his family." Edward understood that so did the others.

"Thanks. He'll probably want to talk to you tomorrow anyway get you to go through everything."

"Whenever he is ready." Edward went back to his work and Ianto headed back to Jack.

"Johnny is going to come home with us they are just collecting their things." Jack explained when Ianto returned.

"Edward was just telling me where he is putting of the building documents so you can have a look tomorrow. And you can talk to him whenever you are ready."

"Okay that will be good." Jack went silent. He was just wrung out. And he knew there was a lot more explaining to do.

"Ready." Alice came back quickly followed by Rhiannon and Johnny.

"I'll drive Rhiannon and Johnny and you take dad?" Alice asked Ianto.

"Sure."

"See you tomorrow." Jack called to everyone. He wanted to go home. Jack turned around just as Gwen opened her mouth to say something but what could she say. Everyone would turn on here and Ianto had him blinded by family so she couldn't get close. Could she wait until tomorrow or maybe call round later. Either way someone would try and stop her. No she would take the night to figure out a way to get him alone so they could talk. Every called their goodbyes knowing that tomorrow would be a better day to get to know Jack or to Tosh Owen and Rosanne get to know him again and catch up. He could tell she was thinking and waited until she caught his eye. "If you ever go for my daughter again nothing and I mean nothing will stop me tearing you apart." His voice was ice and his expression fierce there was no doubting he would carry out what he said. "I will make sure you suffer for so long you will be begging for your death." his voice diminished into a whisper and by the look of complete terror on Gwen's face the message hit home. She had never been this afraid of Jack and by the looks of everyone else they had never experienced it either.

Buckling himself in Ianto's car Jack was glad they were actually out of the hub. He wanted to be back but he wanted some time to get his head sorted get used to the fact that his family was here. The new people in the hub. Knowing that there was so much for him to catch up on. He was being selfish but he wanted just one night free of any obligations. He didn't want to have to get up early to get to the hub and be the Captain. He didn't want to have to brush off his family because something came up at the hub and he just wanted one night in Ianto's arms so he knew he was home.

Ianto could feel the torrent of emotions rolling off Jack but didn't comment. He wanted to say a thousand things more than that probably but kept his mouth shut. He wanted Jack to trust him not worry that he was going to force him to talk. So even though when he saw the kiss he wanted to get to the bottom of it he knew that he had to be patient and just make sure that Jack knew he was there for him and would be there for him as long as he could.

What happened with Gwen needed to happen: just now she saw a father who would do anything for his daughter, not a hero who would do anything for her. He had a feeling somehow she would blame it on him but Jack was getting tired of it now and he would hate to Gwen in the coming days.

Alice Rhiannon and Johnny got there before them Ianto opting to take a slow route so Jack could get used to the idea of living with his family when he spent most of Alice's and Stephen's life away from them. Ianto kept waiting for Jack to say something but he didn't and Ianto didn't mind the silence because Jack was back with them. That made everything better and now Ianto made sure he had the ability to leave at any time but he was still here.

They pulled up the house and Ianto made no move to get out of the car because Jack was sat there just staring at the large structure. Ianto put his hand on Jack's knee drawing his attention Jack slid his eyes to Ianto's.

"We can stay here as long as you like but I'm sure by now Stephen knows your back he won't stop until he sees you." Ianto said softly trying to not scare him.

"I know it's just its strange I wanted to come home and see them but I just…just don't get how it's different." He admitted.

"That would be my doing." Ianto looked out of the windscreen avoiding Jack's gaze.

"Why?" it was whispered into the air.

"I visited her after you left to tell her but also to see if I could change her mind. I explained some things too her and know she understands. I got her in touch with Rhiannon that evening and then Rhiannon offered her to job I offered her. I wanted you to come back to your family to give you something to stay for." He whispered back only looking at him when Jack gently turned his head to face him.

"You did what I couldn't. Thank you for bringing them back to me." Jack kissed him gently tenderly.

They stayed in the car exchanging soft kisses for a little while until shouting pulled them apart.

"Granddad, Granddad, Granddad." Stephen ran up to the car and Jack then jumped out running to his grandson. The smile that was on his face made Ianto know that his decision was the right one a good one.

A/N: Shorter chapter I know but not too short wanted to leave it here otherwise it would be a lot longer so onto the next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Have fun

Rhoda x


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This is where the entire story is AU now I will not follow Season Two Three or Four. Radio plays or books. OC characters and those from later seasons.

Tad-cu- . online translator.

Just a warning I haven't watched much of Doctor Who so I don't if he can do what I am writing but for the sake of this AU he can.

Chapter Five

Ianto got out of the car taking his time giving Jack the time to say hello to his grandson.

"Tad-cu." Stephen shouted at Ianto as he came round the car to meet them.

"Tad-cu?" Jack again was confused first Alice called him tad and now Stephen calling him Tad-cu.

"I'm means granddad in welsh granddad it's easier than calling you both granddad that would just be confusing." Stephen patiently explained to Jack.

"Okay." Jack smiled as he let Stephen pull him into the house. Ianto trailed after them glad that they had managed to get away from the hub easily. At least as easily as they could considering they had the Doctor there and he knew Gwen was waiting to get Jack alone and be all over him. He thought that at least Tosh Owen Rosanne and Gwen would have tried to come up with reasons to make him stay to make sure that he was back but on the other hand they knew that Jack wouldn't have come back just to pop in and leave again. It was just Gail Ifan David and Mica left to welcome Jack home now they got to know each other a little before he left but the rest was from Ianto. Ianto hung up his coat and walked into the living walking in on a discussion on what they were going to have for dinner.

"Ianto what would you like?" Gail asked him as he sat down next to Jack slumping into the cushions looking every bit the tired leader.

"Anything as long as it's warm I don't care Mum." Even though he had more help at the hub and they got more work done he still wasn't resting as well as he did before Jack left he got sleep but not as much as he used too. He liked to be at hub a lot to make sure everything was getting sorted but spend time with his family which meant a lot of days out or getting up to take the kids to school so the others could go to work or sleep in. He tried to keep busy so he didn't focus so much that Jack wasn't there but being in Jack's house taking over Jack's job were almost constant reminders. But he was home now no point thinking about when he wasn't.

"Well it's only" she looked at the grandfather clock and it was earlier than he thought. "Half past five I can put something decent together for about 8ish." Jack didn't say anything unsure of what he should say. Gail was asking Ianto because he knew what Jack wanted to do now he was home.

"As long as that is okay with everyone then that's good with me." Everyone else was in the living room with them waiting for them to decide what they are doing Johnny was the first to speak.

"Since dinner is sorted I'm going to shower and get changed." He said as he headed to the stairs. Rhiannon and Alice soon followed him wanting to change themselves.

"I'll help you with dinner." Ifan told his wife knowing full well he had to do as he was told in her kitchen.

"I'm going to get changed then come down here and just relax." Ianto didn't move but he would when he could be bothered.

Jack watched and Ifan and Gail headed into the kitchen and Ianto seemed to just stop moving as he lounged on the sofa. Jack didn't really know what to do or where to fit in until Stephen sat next to him demanding to know about his trip. Ianto could see it was something that Jack didn't want anybody to have to deal with.

"Stephen my trip wasn't that good I want to know about what's been going on without me." Jack told him and Stephen didn't push he started from when Ianto came to visit and David and Mica chimed in from time to time adding their thoughts about things like visits days out and moving in. Jack listened carefully picking up everything he could but from what he heard Ianto had really bought them all together had made them a big family. Gail and Ifan came back in a little while later while the kids were still telling him about everything that had happened.

"And the other weekend Tad-cu took us to the castle again and-"

"Stephen darling why don't we let your granddad and tad-cu get changed and get something to drink and then you can carry on okay?" Gail said kindly as she sat down in the armchair. If he was honest Jack could do with a small break.

"But-"Stephen didn't like that idea.

"15 minutes Stephen. Just so I can get changed and get a coffee or something then I sit down and I won't have to move again until dinner time." Jack told him.

"Why don't you three pick a film or something for us all to watch?" Ianto said as he stood up his back cracking as he did so. Everybody cringed but it wasn't something he could help.

"Okay." Stephen sighed he slumped back evidently not going to move until Jack came back. Jack slipped his hand in Ianto's as they slowly took to the stairs.

"So I take it all the rooms are sorted." Jack said as they waked along the first floor corridor.

"Yeah I mean we did most of it before you left I just carried on. Gail and Ifan helped me out we didn't get rid of anything but it is in storage until you decide to go through it. I wanted everyone here under one roof and luckily they agreed even Ifan and Gail."

"What about their house?" Jack knew that his and Ianto's room would be on the second floor so he wasn't surprised when they began to ascend the second staircase. There were times when Jack really didn't get why he bought this big house all for himself but now he was glad he had it if it meant they could all be a family under one roof.

"Letting it out. Everything they need and is important to them is here; they like being close to the family." Ianto had chosen the en-suite for them purely because it was Jack's house and they had decided it before he left.

"Do they like it here?" Jack wondered.

"I think so they have said so; Alice and Stephen are their family now as well."

"Must be a bit confusing though." They were at the end of the hall now their room in sight.

"Well sort of but it works for us. Gail is mum and dad to Johnny Rhi Alice and myself. Alice calls me tad to avoid confusion and Stephen calls them grandpa and grandma and me tad-cu. Alice doesn't call Rhi aunt but David and Mica call Alice Aunt and Stephen calls Rhi and Johnny aunt and uncle. So you would be dad and granddad to Alice and Stephen, son to Gail and Ifan, brother to Rhi and Johnny and Uncle David and Mica."

"Still a little confusing."

"You'll get used to it." Ianto opened their door realising that it was their door now Jack was back.

Jack watched the emotions flit across Ianto's face the same thoughts were running through his mind. He was home this was their room not just Ianto's. This was one of the things he come home actually the only thing he thought he would ever have again. He never thought that Alice would be here or the team would accept him but Ianto knew what he wanted what he needed to do and he had told him he would accept him when he came home. Jack was still surprised when it happened but he wasn't about to question it. He knew he would live forever and to have Ianto even for a short time meant more to him than he could ever express.

Ianto could feel the emotions that Jack was experiencing he just hoped that Jack remembered that he had promised Stephen he would only be fifteen minutes. He headed inside Jack still had a firm grip on his hand following behind. Ianto hand made sure they had the bed from downstairs bought up here which if he was honest wasn't very difficult and the one in here took downstairs. This was his and Jack's bed.

Jack finally let go of his hand and wandered to the bed he knew it was the one from downstairs. They were all different the fact that Ianto had wanted this bed in here for them reminded him that Ianto truly cared for him. He sat down on the edge of the bed wanting desperately just to stay in this room with Ianto for the night. He knew it was selfish Stephen was waiting downstairs to finish telling him about the time he had missed but Ianto had been the one person who didn't hate him for leaving the one person that he almost certain would forgive him when he came home. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he missed Ianto getting changed into the jogging bottoms and a t shirt.

Ianto stood in front of hands gently capturing Jack's face tilting his head so he was looking at him instead of staring into space.

"What?" Jack asked softly but Ianto didn't answer instead he leant down and pressed a tender kiss to Jack's lips.

"You're home sweetheart stop worrying. Now get changed so you can spend some time with Stephen and the rest of the family. We can catch up later love." Ianto kissed him again pouring all the love and care he could into it.

"Okay." Jack forced himself to get changed into his jogging bottoms t shirt and jumper. Whenever he dressed like this he always felt that Captain Jack didn't exist he was just Jack and he loved those times especially with Ianto because Ianto treated him as such.

Ianto held out his hand but was a little surprised when Jack slid his arm around his waist. They didn't talk on the way down they didn't need to they would talk later when it was just the two of them. Stephen and David had in the short space of time settled on a film two to watch and Mica was sitting at the coffee table homework in front of her.

"Granddad watch the film with us." Stephen called when Jack entered the living room again. Ianto went to the kitchen to get some drinks for them as Jack sat down again. Ianto came back a few minutes later with two coffees and some beakers of squash on a tray. Settling down next to Jack they watched the movie with Ianto blocking out everyone's emotions but Jack to know when he needed to speak up or when Jack just needed a hug.

Gail and Ifan worked together making dinner. Ifan may not be a trained chef but he had picked up a lot over the years and was glad this was something they could do together. Since most of the downstairs was open plan Gail could see when Rhiannon Johnny and Alice came back downstairs and joined the kids Jack and Ianto watching the film. It was mostly silent every now and again Jack had to ask clarification on something. Even though everything would not go back as it was before Jack been home meant that everybody would be happier. The ones he left behind would be happier.

Gail had decided on a roast dinner and since the equipment in the kitchen was top of the line it wouldn't take an age to cook. Ifan was preparing vegetables she was making the mix for Yorkshire puddings and the meat substitutes were already cooking.

Ianto always kept the house stocked since there was nine adults and three children to feed and all at different times. It also meant that at time when she wanted to make a family meal she never had to go out shopping because everything was already there. Ianto ran the house affairs like the hub. Everybody cleaned their own rooms and bathrooms but other rooms were on a rota basis or who used them the most. Like Rosanne's and Tosh's computer room was taken care of by them or Ianto's art room was taken care of by him. The adults helped the kids clean their rooms but everything got done.

Jack sat back and watched the film with his family but by the end of it he was curled up in Ianto's arms ready to fall asleep. He knew he couldn't since dinner was being made but didn't stop him from wanting to just stay in Ianto's arms a little while longer he had missed this. Tomorrow they would go back to work but instead of being the Captain he would follow Ianto's lead. He knew Ianto could do it and after today he knew he had made the right choice. And of course Ianto being as great as he was managed to make friends with the TARDIS getting them no end of useful information and had managed to get the Doctor to fix his wrist strap and agree to take all the refugee's home and find the ones the rift took. Ianto may look young and naïve but he was experienced and had seen so much more than he should at his age. Working in the archives gave him access to a history that no one would know for many years to come and some of the worst things that everybody would be ashamed of. He knew more than most people about what was happening out of sight and still managed to do the job he does. The Doctor has met his match.

Owen was busy in the medical bay getting his paperwork up to date so when he received the information from the TARDIS he was ready and wouldn't fall behind. He would stop for a few hours and get some kip like everyone else would to keep on top form. He was grateful to the TARDIS for giving them this information it meant saving so many lives and maybe making those lives that had already been ruined a little better even cure them if possible. He decided to work in the medical bay because it was a little quieter away from everyone and get some work done. He knew that he had changed since Jack left and there were other people here now. Having James and Tony working with him meant he had people who understood him he didn't have to explain his findings. Even the banter relationship with Andy had changed him because it was just banter and not bitching. He and Tosh had admitted what they needed to and now she was happy and maybe one day he would be. Mel was helping with that he had kept his promise to Tosh and spoke to Mel and now he was feeling better. He wasn't ready just yet but he was closer than he was before. He was no longer looking for one night stands but trying to convince himself he was worth more. Sitting down at his computer he began to type hoping that soon they would be much better off.

James was settling down for a kip he would take over for Owen in a few hours. He had to admit he was a little hurt when Rodney decided to stay instead of going out to dinner but he understood why he wanted to stay. Rosanne and Tosh would stay here overnight and if he didn't stay they would work through the night this way they would get some sleep. Still he couldn't stop what he felt and if he was honest with himself he felt rejected.

Rodney changed into some jogging bottoms and headed for the bed James was already curled up in. On one hand he didn't want to disturb James because he would be upset about earlier but on the other he wanted to let him know he would rather be at dinner with him than in the hub. Carefully he slid in next to James facing him so he could at least look at his face. Despite finding comfort this way they had only really been dating for around a month and had yet to experience their first kiss. James didn't open his eyes when he felt Rodney settle beside him because he didn't want Rodney to feel guilty for putting work before him.

"Dinner was meant to be perfect tonight or at least close enough to perfect as we could get." Rodney sighed as he got comfortable not getting too close but close enough to offer any comfort if James wanted it. He doubted it but still hoped that James would forgive him.

"Perfect? Why perfect?" James couldn't resist asking.

"I don't know just perfect a dinner out with you no Torchwood. I know it's my fault for saying I would stay -"

"You would have felt guilty if you hadn't so would I, I get that but it doesn't stop-"

"You being hurt. I never wanted that and I'm sorry for that."

James looked up and saw how sincere he was. Anyway he did admit he would have felt guilty too so he couldn't stay angry at him. He moved closer glad when Rodney's arms wrapped around him.

"You don't have to be sorry honey." he murmured as he settled against Rodney.

"I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to." James looked up at him trying to reassure him but the look that was in Rodney's eye was different than other looks that he had been given. It wasn't malicious or even bad but it was different. It was a mix of sincere and care if that was possible and something he couldn't identify. "Rodney are you alright?" he was getting a little worried the doctor in him was getting very anxious.

"Yes I'm fine." Rodney gathered him closer as close as he could. And James accepted it feeling safe and warm in the strong arms. James didn't put his head on Rodney's chest like before he kept his face level with Rodney's hoping that he would reveal what was wrong. "Why don't you believe me?" he sounded so uncertain.

"No love I can see it. You know you can trust me don't you." Rodney knew that but when it came to matters of the heart trusting was very difficult. James placed his hands on Rodney's face pressing their foreheads together not talking just holding him close in his own way. Rodney took advantage of James face been so close and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. Their first kiss.

Ever since they had their talk and started to hang out but they didn't count that as being together. They really began dating around a month ago Rodney had explained that he had feeling he wanted to explore if James was agreeable which James was. Even though outwardly nothing really changed they both knew that this relationship was changing. Holding hands the hugs even standing side by side they were aware of the new feelings coming to the surface.

James didn't know what to say but was spared from answering as Rodney leaned in for another kiss, deeper than the first and just as welcome. Was this what Rodney meant by a perfect evening? James couldn't be bothered to thinking any longer as the kisses got longer and deeper all he could think about was Rodney.

Marc and Rick for the moment were still in the main hub. Rick was focused on the list for Jack while Marc was keeping an eye on what came in from the TARDIS so when they could archive everything it wouldn't be so difficult either way it would take time. They didn't want to rearrange the archives since there were getting somewhere so they hoped that they could fit these in to their system because everything was on the server anyway.

"How's it going babe?" Rick rested his head against Marc's shoulder taking a break to rest his eyes.

"Its fine sweetheart. Just making sure everything is put into a queue to print off." He carefully moved so Rick could lean his head against his chest for a little while giving himself a break as well. "This is going to take a while." He sighed.

"Yeah but it will be interesting." Rick looked up at him and he placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I know but still it's a lot of work." Rick leaned his head back down on Marc's chest the placement was awkward since he was leaning over two arms rests but the benefits far outweighed the costs. Seemed silly to think of a hug with his husband like that but in this job this was something you never took for granted. "I'm going to see what everyone wants for dinner." Marc murmured as Rick moved and got comfortable to work again.

"Chips for me if possible." Rick told him as Marc leaned down and kissed him.

"For you anything." Rick smiled softly as Marc walked to Tosh and Rosanne.

"What are we ordering for dinner?" Marc asked Rosanne and Tosh.

"I don't mind." Tosh was entirely focused on her computer.

"Well Rick says chips I'm going to ask Owen I know Rodney and James will be sleeping so they can decide what they want when they get up."

"Sounds good to me." Rosanne was just as focused as Tosh. Marc smiled and headed for the autopsy bay.

"Chips for dinner?" he called down to Owen.

"Sounds good." Was all he got back. He knew he was not going to get anything else out of them. The Doctor was in his TARDIS so Marc knocked on the door but didn't go in.

The Doctor appeared at the doorway and Marc couldn't decide if he looked betrayed or annoyed.

"I'm ordering chips for dinner what do you want?" Marc asked him.

"Anything." The Doctor told him and shut the door. Marc raised an eyebrow but didn't comment he really didn't care what the Doctor was up to.

"Chips for me too." Andy called. Marc spun around to see him still sat at his desk headphones on practically hidden.

"Bloody hell Owen is right you are too quiet I couldn't see you there sorry mate." Andy just nodded his head and went back to work. Marc didn't push but he could tell something was up maybe he would mention it to Rosanne.

He picked up the landline from his desk and ordered dinner for those in the main hub like he said before Rodney and James can decide what they want later. He was rather lucky the chippy down the road would deliver for them. Ianto and Tosh stopping that guy affected by alien drugs was fortuitous.

Tosh and Rosanne were so deeply involved in what they were the doing the outside world ceased to exist. Tosh was checking everything that was been transferred and Rosanne had taken over the daily tasks to make sure the system ran correctly. Rodney would take over around midnight so both of them could get some sleep. That is if they would let themselves be persuaded to move. They all knew how those women got when with work like this they wouldn't stop even if they needed to.

They were so focused on it they didn't even talk to each other unless it was necessary. They would catch up later at this moment in time to them this was more important. This information could protect their family and anyway everyone knew not to mess with them unless they wanted to find themselves kicked in to space by Rosanne. Marc finished up the phone call and walked over to Rosanne he whispered what he thought about Andy. She said she would talk to him and he left it at that.

Andy wasn't offended about them not seeing him he chose this desk particularly for that reason. He liked to immerse himself in his work wearing headphones and being invisible made that possible. He spoke when he needed to and it was usually only Ianto that always remembered he was here; but he guessed that was more to do with Ianto's empathic and psychic ability than remembering. Although knowing Ianto it was just because he was Ianto.

He was waiting for all the new languages so he was making changes to his database to make is easier when all the others were added it would take a while he knew but he was looking forward to it. He didn't know why but he was feeling strange today he knew that Ianto noticed but he could see that Marc thought something since he whispered to Rosanne. He grabbed his work laptop and headphones and headed down to the medical bay when they weren't looking hoping it would stop and questions for a while.

"What's up with you?" Owen asked as Andy lay down on the autopsy table with a laptop notepad/pen headphones and his phone.

"Marc said something to Rosanne and I am sure it's about me so I'm hiding for a bit." He told as he tried to get comfortable.

What about you? Anything medical?" Owen turned around watching Andy get comfortable. He sighed got up and changed the table so it was in seated position and put a hospital table over it. Until the live patients ward was up this was still where everyone got treated.

"Thanks. No I am in perfect health actually I feel a lot better now I eat better. But don't worry about it I just don't want the third degree." He averted his eyes and Owen got the hint and didn't ask even though he wanted to. Andy really didn't want to explain.

The Doctor had heard the defeat in Jack's voice and that wasn't something you heard every day so he decided to see if he could look back and see what was in his past. Something admittedly he should have done when he first met him. The TARDIS was already searching when Marc appeared at the door and had reprimanded the Doctor for being so curt but the Doctor was too focused on seeing what in Jack's past still haunted him.

Getting comfortable the TARDIS projected the images of Jack's life against the TARDIS wall. The TARDIS knew that to watch all of it would take a while luckily the Doctor took more in the average human. And they could fast forward through some pieces. They needed to find the events that were the turning points in his life. And he promised himself not to judge him based on Torchwood he would look at it from all sides. After Jacks life he had to go through the files that Tosh had transferred to the TARDIS mainframe, but right now Jack was more important.

The family still remained quiet as they ate. Jack didn't know why but he wasn't about to rock the boat he didn't know what was normal and what wasn't. Ianto looked tired so that was his reason but the others he didn't know. He looked around the table and noticed how traditional it was. Gail and Ifan were opposite each other at the ends of the table. Johnny sat opposite Rhiannon Alice opposite Mica Stephen opposite David and Jack was opposite Ianto. As they all sat down he watched and he could tell it was practiced; this was a regular occurrence. Something he hadn't been a part of for longer than he could remember and he really liked it. Jack wondered what everyone else would do after dinner. Of course that probably depended on what time they finished dessert if they had dessert. He didn't want to mention that the meat tasted different but Ianto looked up at him and saw the questioning look on his face as he chewed.

"It isn't meat Jack it's a substitute." Everybody looked up as Jack was caught by surprise.

"Okay." Jack said slowly. "Why?"

Gail jumped in. "Ever since we met Meryl the first time and she broke down what we were eating and health and environmental risks regarding it. It put everyone right of the food we were eating we understood why Kate and Jen were vegans. Everybody decided then and there to see how we could do without meat and inorganic products."

Ifan carried on. "Meryl told us where to shop for the best things the meat substitutes, organic products and supplements to get all the necessary vitamins. Ianto and I turned the back garden into an allotment growing as much as we could on it and in the greenhouses."

"Now most likely if the Doctor took all the refugees back the farms that were used we could probably turn them back into farms." Ianto told him.

One of the things Gail loved most of all about this group was their ability to care for everyone else before themselves. They all volunteered their time at different charities regularly donating. When they were given the history of Torchwood she realised that Ianto was truly trying to make it better instead of just destroying he was trying to help build Cardiff back up.

Jack's brow furrowed he understood why they were doing it but could he as well. Did he have to? He couldn't die. Ianto knew what was going through his head but it was Mica who convinced him.

"You should you know animals are living too." As she went back to her food. Without saying Jack carried on eating as though nothing happened still nervous about other things but not about this. Ianto knew everyone at the table was proud of Mica and of Jack but didn't say anything.

Ianto could still feel the nervousness from Jack across the table but didn't want to call him on it here. He could tell by Jack occasionally looking around the table that he was wondering what was going on. Normally he would use his psychic connection but right now he didn't think that would be very welcome. He didn't know what happened and didn't want to cause any more pain so he would wait. After dinner he wanted to go to bed, he was tired and even though he had been looking after himself; he knew that he would sleep better now. Everyone else could do what they wanted he wouldn't stop them but considering the time was coming up to nine everybody would probably go to bed since it was a school night. Although in light of Jack coming home maybe they would allowed to stay up a little later but he seriously doubted it.

Most families would catch up over the dinner table but this one preferred to eat and then they catch up in the living room where they were comfortable; and didn't have to worry about their dinner getting cold if they got distracted. Plus it depended on who was in, today didn't happen often they all had different things to do at the hub the kids had hobbies so did the adults. Sometimes the only time they all ate together was special occasions and when they all ate at the hub. They were getting the hub in better shape every day so maybe at point regular hours may be in the cards. Tosh and Rosanne were the only ones missing at this family dinner.

Dinner was soon finished and dessert dished out, still everyone was silent and Jack really didn't know what to do so he waited until something told him.

"That was fantastic." Ianto sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Thank you; what are you going to do now?" Gail asked him as the bowls were passed down the table.

"I'm going to relax, I am rather tired." Ianto told her. Jack was just sitting there waiting for someone to tell him what to do.

"And you Jack?" she asked everyone turned to look at him. He looked down at the table a little embarrassed.

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders trying to seem less embarrassed than he was.

"Can we watch another film?" Stephen asked wanting to spend more time with his granddad.

"It's nearly bedtime for you kids; you still have school tomorrow." Alice told him.

"But- Granddad?" he whined. So now the responsibility was on him. Alice rolled her eyes but waited to see what her dad would say.

"Your mum said no Stephen but I'm sure we can watch lots of films at the weekend. You only have tomorrow to wait." He told him. "I would offer to read you a story but I bet you're too old for that?" Jack asked him. Stephen shook his head.

"You can carry on with Harry Potter grandpa was reading it too us." Jack looked at Ifan who nodded.

"Alright why don't you kids go get ready for bed and I'll come up and read some too you." The three kids ran upstairs as the adults began clearing the table.

"Are you sure I can read them Harry Potter." Jack asked Ifan.

"Yeah go for it." He took some plates in the kitchen as Jack headed towards the stairs. Ianto watched him go knowing he felt a little better that he got to do something normal even though normal was just a construct of society.

"Well now he is back everyone else can get back on track." Ifan said to Ianto as they filled the dishwasher. Alice and Rhiannon went to check on the kids while Johnny was putting his work clothes in the wash.

"Yeah but at the same time he has to get used to new people new procedures basically a brand new hub; and we have to get used to the fact that he doesn't want to be the leader because he doesn't know what he is doing now."

"That's true but he has you and us; he'll be fine." Ifan wasn't trying to placate him he was telling him that it would be okay and frankly Ianto needed that reassurance.

Jack sat on the bed with Stephen Mica and David Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets open in the middle. As he read he found himself feeling more and more at home. This was something he had never managed to do with Alice and now he was getting to do something as simple as read to his grandson and his nephew and niece. This was something he treasured something he would always treasure. He didn't notice when the kids feel asleep listening to him read. Well not until Ianto and Johnny walked in the room and picked David and Mica up putting them in their own rooms. Jack put the book on the nightstand using a bookmark so they didn't lose their place. He tucked Stephen in turning the light off and closing the door. He headed downstairs unsure of where everyone was; or what they would all do now.

Gail and Rhiannon were knitting while Alice was sewing he couldn't make out what they were but he was struck by how traditional it was. Then he saw Ifan with a crochet hook making what looked like a blanket okay not so traditional. He sat next him watching him make stitches.

Ianto came back down with Johnny. He was wondering where Jack was smiling a little when he saw that he was absorbed watching Ifan crochet.

Johnny sat down and pulled a small worktable towards him. They all had different hobbies Gail Alice Ifan and Rhiannon usually knitted crocheted and sewed items of clothing. Ianto drew and painted and he did woodwork. Before he met Edward he did basic carpentry small easy jobs but over the past couple of months he was learning to do more difficult work. To him it seemed very traditional perhaps maybe except Ifan crocheting but still traditional. What they made were put to use and that was why they did it.

Ianto sat next to Jack a book in his hand he couldn't be bothered to draw tonight and he wanted to go to bed with Jack so he was reading. He curled up in the corner of the sofa under a blanket feeling if he was honest a little abandoned but at the same time he couldn't be selfish. He was home that was the main thing.

A/N: It took ages to write this.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This is where the entire story is AU now I will not follow Season Two Three or Four. Radio plays or books. OC characters and those from later seasons.

tad-cu- granddad - .

Just a warning I haven't watched much of Doctor Who so I don't if he can do what I am writing but for the sake of this AU he can.

Chapter Six

It was about half ten when Rhiannon and Alice started packing up their work intending on going to bed. They would wake up make sure the kids were alright and go to the hub while Ifan and Gail would drop the kids off at school. Johnny was just finishing up the bird house he was making. He was making those to put up around the woods surrounding the refugee facilities. Ifan and Gail started packing away too. Ifan went into the kitchen to set the coffee maker while Gail went to the utility room to check on the washing. Jack watched as Ianto checked the windows doors and the security system. This was coordinated was he going to fit in here? Everyone had seemed settled into routines and now he was back would they have to change to accommodate him.

Ianto came back to the sofa and held his hand out to Jack who took it hesitantly. He didn't say anything just followed the others up the stairs. They all called out goodnights until Ianto and Jack were outside their door again. Ianto pulled him into the room unsure himself what was going to happen. Jack stood behind the door as Ianto made his way to the bathroom all day Jack wanted to be here just with Ianto and now he was here he had no idea what to do. He was still staring at the bed when Ianto came back out of the bathroom teeth brushed and ready for bed. He had tuned his empathy to Jack all day and he felt confusion and nervousness carefully he made his way slowly and cautiously so he didn't spook him.

"Jack." he said quietly gently placing his hands either side of his face. Jack blinked and focused on Ianto in front of him. "Go brush your teeth and come to bed." Jack followed the simple instruction because it was all he could do. Everything that happened today had all hit him at once as he finally had Ianto alone and now he didn't know what to do what Ianto was expecting.

Ianto had decided to get a TV and Sky in here for when he wanted to catch up on his shows that the kids couldn't watch he was thinking about moving it away from the corner to the bottom of the bed but he preferred not watching TV in bed. He shut everything off and locked the door, he closed the curtains put the bedside lamps on and shut off the main lights. He slid into bed actually quite nervous what did Jack want now he was back. He didn't have to wait long for Jack to come back into the room ready for bed. Ianto could feel the anxiety and all he had to do was open his arms and Jack crawled into bed and curled up against Ianto's chest. Ianto held up close wrapping his around him as tight as he could without it hurting him. Jack finally relaxed. All day he had felt on edge, trying to get to know every one everything and now he was right where he wanted to be.

"I have wanted to be here all day." He murmured as he melted against Ianto.

"Me too but family comes first." Ianto told him. Although he knew he would sleep better tonight than he has in months.

"I know and I don't think I can ever thank you enough for bringing my family back to me but I missed you." Jack needed Ianto to know that.

"I missed you too." They lay like that for a little while Jack tracing patterns on Ianto's bare chest feeling and hearing his heartbeat under his ear. "I promised myself I wouldn't ask you what happened because I wanted you to come to me about it. But I am going to ask what happened. If you don't want to tell me then okay I'll wait just know that I am here when you want to talk." Jack looked up at him not bothering to hide.

"I have been gone about a year not four months." Jack started. He knew that if Ianto hadn't said anything there was the chance it would ages if ever he would talk about it. His fingers reached for the white gold weave around Ianto's neck curling around it. Not tightly, not to hurt to remind. To remind him that Ianto was there.

"I'm here, I'm here." Ianto murmured carefully wrapping his fingers around Jacks necklace; he was still wearing the necklace bracelet and watch he bought him at Christmas.

Jack faltered as carried on with his narrative; Ianto kept his attention on Jack he didn't check the time or try to move, Jack had started talking he didn't want to stop Jack or lose where he was. If Jack stopped now he may not start again for a while and Ianto wanted Jack to get better. And he wanted to help with that. When Jack mentioned the radiation, he had to keep a tight reign on his emotions Jack wasn't a sacrifice to be offered up he was a man who needed love. He really wanted to rip the Doctors head off. If Jack noticed he didn't say anything just took a breath and carried on. Ianto noticed there were several other times during the story that pulled the Doctor's death closer. He was really in for it tomorrow.

By the time Jack was finished he was almost whispering. Ianto was gently rubbing his back holding him as close as he could.

"I asked them to come and meet the people I gave up the universe for." Jack for the first time since he started talking looked up at Ianto. And Ianto didn't know what to say, they all loved Jack and wanted him to stay but they all knew that there was the possibility he wouldn't. "I wouldn't have told the Doctor about Alice, I didn't need the lecture but I could tell him about you." Jack needed to know that Ianto understood, he stayed because he had people who loved him and wanted him there.

Ianto removed his hand from Jacks necklace and cupped Jacks face. "You have no idea how happy I am that your home, that you came back to us to me. I knew why you left and I understood but I was hurt and although Rhiannon mainly didn't want me hurting and wanted me to understand at some point I had to move on, I couldn't be another who abandoned you. I love you too much for that." Jack surged up kissing him as though it was his last. Ianto met his passion with passion aware of what he just said and taking Jacks reply. Ianto knew that conversation was out of the question now and all he wanted was to show Jack that he was loved.

As Jack drew back for breath he knew the significance of what Ianto said and wanted to return it, he wanted to tell him but every barrier he had constructed since his imprisonment in this life was stopping him. And by the way Ianto turned off the lamps and pulled him closer he knew he wasn't going to hear it. The complete acceptance of Jack was something he had not experienced in his long life. It stunned him.

"Jack?" Ianto asked quietly cupping his face, Jack had stopped suddenly, the look in his eyes the faraway look made Ianto wondered what distracted him. Jack did know he was right there waiting for him; Ianto would be pissed if someone else was on Jacks mind right now.

"I…I…I don't I can't…" Jack stuttered and trailed off. "Make love me." He whispered "Make love me, prove to me this isn't a dream prove to me I'm home." Ianto could feel the confusion the fear but also the overwhelming happiness and lust. He knew that Jack would probably never tell him he loved him, if he did. He couldn't risk his heart and Ianto understood that. After Lisa Ianto didn't think he could either but with Jack it was different.

"Your home Jack, your back here with us." Ianto murmured kissing Jack's cheeks forehead eyelids nose chin everywhere he could reach.

"Show me." Ianto just about caught it. He pulled Jack on top of him wrapping one arm around his back and one cradled the back of his head, holding him close. Tender kisses became bolder, gentle became harsher, short kisses became longer and as Jack relaxed into Ianto's hold the only thing he could think was how could he have left this behind with no guarantee that he was coming back.

Owen worked for a couple of hours on his paperwork with Andy working on the table. They worked in silence. Andy with his headphones on and Owen immersed in his paperwork. Marc bought their dinner down to them, they ate while they worked.

Owen closed his last file of paperwork and leaned back in his chair his back popping and stretching as he did so. He needed a walk and a snack since it was about three hours after he had his dinner. He stood up and stretched again grabbing his completed paperwork he headed up to the main hub leaving Andy still focused on his work. He and Andy spoke not as often as others do considering their work was different, over dinners in the hub if they were sent out in the same team and the rare occasions Andy didn't wear his headphones. They bitched a lot but it was more banter than bitching. What worried him was that in all the places in the hub he could have hidden he chose the bay. Ever since his therapy with Mel he tried to be more open and approachable to others, if they ever wanted someone to talk to. He made two sandwiches grabbed two bottles of cola and headed back to the bay. He placed one sandwich and a bottle in front of Andy then sitting down to eat his own.

Andy took his headphones off and dug into the sandwich. "I could get used to people waiting on me." He commented as he took another bite.

"Yeah well I figured if you're hiding someone had to get you to eat something." Owen replied leaning back in his chair.

"Hmm."

"So why hide out here?" Owen asked. Andy tried not to react, he knew why he chose to hide in the bay but he didn't want to tell him that.

"Easier to escape to I guess. Slip in here is quicker that running across the hub." He said shrugging.

Owen tilted his head he could see the small reaction his question answered and the hesitation when answering. Bending the truth? Lying? Why? What was so important he had to feel secretive?

"I guess so but you could have just said you wanted to work in a quiet area so you didn't have to wear your headphones." Owen could see that Andy was getting worried. Not too visible but enough for Owen to notice. "I know that you and I aren't close, we are all still getting to know each other in this capacity, but I hope that people here know they can come and talk to me, for more than just medical."

"They know but working this close to people sometimes it's better to talk to people who aren't involved."

"I know that's why I talk to Mel but that doesn't mean friends can't help either. I'm here if you want to talk or we can go for beer and talk about nothing." Owen put forward. He liked Andy he was quiet and sometimes invisible but he was also strong forward intelligent.

"I know I just want to see if I can work any of this out on my own first."

"Okay." Owen left it alone, they finished their meal in silence, Andy went straight back to work and Owen grabbed his book. He put his feet up on the end of the table trying to get comfortable as he carried on reading his spy thriller. Andy watched him feeling a little better, just knowing made a bit of difference. He would never tell him what was wrong well probably never but at least he knew he could if he wanted to. Which he didn't he wouldn't be able to handle the fallout if it went wrong. He had already decided he would tell Ianto in the morning, and he was the only one that would know.

Rosanne was still working the daily duties or at least what Tosh was putting up on her screen to do. They didn't need to talk in order to work. Tosh was busy updating her computers to get ready for the information transfer that the TARDIS had decided would happen tomorrow morning. She had powered down for the night to recharge so the information transfer would not be interrupted. Although she didn't need to recharge often the amount of information she was sending needed every safeguard possible. Tosh had blocked out everything around her while she made changes to her computer to make sure there were no glitches when connected to the TARDIS. After she was sure she had done that she focused how to store and separate the data. The TARDIS had assured Tosh that she would try and separate the information in the categories she had outlined. She had made a comprehensive list of the categories. First large categories such as Government Police Military Health Education Child Services Animal Services, and then she went to list smaller categories within those domains. Like the military the different branches and the groups within them. She knew that it would not be easy but it gave them a starting point.

Rosanne glanced at Tosh normally she would work like Tosh block everything out but one of them needed to keep themselves ready for the team. Marc had already spoken to her about Andy and he had gone down to the med bay so she had decided to leave it alone for now. Owen was still in his med bay and Marc and Rick were at their station working away. She knew that two of them would go and get some kip as soon as Rodney and James came back up. Stretching out she focused back on the screen she began archiving CCTV footage for the last few hours from all over the base.

Marc was trying to make sure all of the days paperwork was uploaded and filed while Rick was still making a list for Jack. Although it would be easy for Jack just to search the dates and time and read everything filed one by one however Rick was making the list in order of importance. He didn't want Jack getting bored of all the internal memos and other paperwork which could be read after everything else. Rick had created a folder on the server and was putting everything in that he needed to read all numbered so Jack knew what order to read them in. They were waiting until James and Rodney woke up so they knew who was going to get some sleep and who wasn't. Marc looked at the files he had to file now he glanced at Rick who was rubbing his eyes from looking at the screen to long.

"Come on love lets go and file these, take a break from the screen." Marc gently pulled Rick away from the computer.

"Okay." Rick went willingly he took the stack of files from Marc, he really did need a break a hug and kiss wouldn't be too much to ask either.

They were silent as the headed towards the archives; they had already uploaded them so all they needed to do was put them in the filing cabinets.

"I hope everyone doesn't mind a few weeks underground because as soon as we start getting the information we aren't getting out of here for a while." Marc commented as Rick leaned against the desk.

"I don't doubt that it's going to get busy in the next few weeks." Rick grabbed Marc's hips pulling him into a tight embrace. Hugs and kisses while they were here were far and few and it wasn't like they didn't get alone time they were married. But in the hub they were reminded of death destruction and hope that just being able to hold the person you love was something you didn't take for granted.

"Umm I prefer this more." Marc settled into his husbands arms.

"So do I." Rick leaned his against Marc's shoulder. He always felt guilty doing this in the main hub with Ianto there he knew all of the couples did, he knew that a few of them were single and not looking but Ianto didn't have a choice. Jack left but now he was back Ianto had a shot at happiness too.

Kate and Jen had gone and had a nice dinner with Kate's mum; they stayed at her house for a film night. They felt a guilty for leaving the others at the hub but from the beginning Ianto had made sure that family came first, he hated making someone miss anything to do with family. As much as they loved their jobs it was nice to go home. Torchwood Three was the complete opposite Torchwood One here their work really mattered but in One they didn't go out in the field much, they could stay in their lab and not see the damage that was being done. Here they were confronted with it and as much training as they had as much knowledge sometimes it was never enough. Those were the days they hated the days they wished they hadn't returned to this life. The days they helped the days they made a difference they made them want to go back. As they curled up in bed that night they knew to savor it because over the next few weeks the chances of it happening were very few.

Tony and Isabelle had a great dinner at an Italian place in town before heading to the theatre. Their anniversary present was worth the wait. They knew that if this was any other day they would have this, Ianto would have made sure of it but now Jack is back they were prepared for him asking them to stay. They were glad he didn't though but for the next few weeks they knew that the hub was going to be home. They knew they could take their time to get everything sorted but having all that knowledge getting it sorted as soon as possible meant more could be done at the time instead of having to wait.

Mel Adam and Albert enjoyed a nice family meal and catch up. Some of it revolved around Jack coming back things they had seen and heard around the hub, who would be able to deal with everything who wouldn't. Mel never talked about her sessions but the things they were talking about were things said or seen in the open by everyone and the one they all knew would have trouble was Gwen. However after what Jack said to her before he left deflated her, she had been embarrassed and angry choosing to remain quiet until she left when no one was looking. Other news was work that was happening what Albert was planning to do after leaving his firm.

He helped for the hub and received a generous pay packet from that, there was more he could do. He had been thinking of opening a pro bono law practice using his savings and pay from Torchwood perhaps create apprenticeships for upcoming lawyers or those who couldn't afford the degree work and learn instead but he didn't know if he could do it alone. It was something he wanted to give a lot more thought before he mentioned it to everybody.

Mel wasn't spending as much time at hub as she did in the beginning. By now the new members were settled and the others had worked through their issues that she really only saw a couple of people a week. And now Jack was back she knew it would either stop completely or start up for a while again. She hoped the former, but she knew the sudden reappearance might cause some anger since they had all worked hard getting back on track. Her practice was getting set up and thanks to her generous pay at the hub she could offer spaces for pro bono groups she could help those who needed it but couldn't afford it. If she had enough money she could to open up a free practice but right now she needed to save up.

Adam was opening an architect office in Cardiff as well so he was putting his money into that. He was going to ask Edward and Johnny to work for him but things kept on getting the way he figured it would wait until it was fully up and running then he could approach them. Working with them in the hub was great and he wanted to carry on but in the hub they worked together in his firm they would answer to him. He didn't want to strain their friendship especially since in the hub they followed Edwards lead; he felt he was asking too much. But he would still ask just to see what they would say. He helped Mel clean up while Albert settled into his armchair with a book. Now he wasn't working he was working his way through all the books he hadn't gotten around to. He supposed the members of the original team were doing the same now, he knew Ianto did when he lived at the house.

Rhys was glad he had a night in. Being at the hub all day with everyone was tiring. Well now Jack was back he knew Gwen would try and get him. But from how Jack went straight to Ianto and how he threatened her about going at Alice, he knew nothing was ever going to happen. He settled in front of the TV with a bowl of popcorn, film night for him; they all had different ways to relax. Andy was sticking around at the hub so he didn't have to worry about the TV being too loud or at least in the house he didn't want the local coppers to get called. Even though he had lived in the house for about three months he was always still worried that he would annoy Andy, if he didn't make sure he refilled the fridge or left the kitchen and bathroom a bit of a mess. Andy didn't care he had said from the start that Rhys should make himself at home. Rhys buried himself into the sofa cushions getting comfortable as the film began. At least now he could focus on himself now instead of Gwen. In the time since he left her she hadn't seemed bothered. And if he was completely honest he wasn't bothered either. He hadn't realized how much their relationship had crumbled until it was beyond repair. Turning the volume up a little he allowed himself to escape into the world the film created for him.

Gwen had spent portions of her pay on replacing what Rhys took when he left; it was still pretty basic because she tried to spend a lot of time at the hub. She didn't want to miss anything or not be there if Jack returned. And the reception she got when she did was not like any of the encounters she had imagined. At first she thought she just had to get him alone for him to admit his feelings for her, but even she could admit after today after the threat he gave her, her odds had diminished. She was determined though to get in his good books again, she only needed some time to get him to see that he belonged with her. She really didn't get how obsessive she sounded and if it was someone else she would have commented on it. She sat in front of her TV watching mindless TV while she tried to work through some ways to get Jack alone or least convince him to understand her point of view.

Ianto broke away from Jack panting as they lay side by side.

"I'm home." Jack breathed chest heaving.

"Yep, did I prove it enough?" Ianto grinned as he stretched out and relaxed after their marathon love making session.

"I don't know maybe when I have recovered we can do it again." Jack smiled, a real smile not one he had to put on to convince everyone that nothing was wrong.

"You do realize we have to be in the hub…" Ianto turned his head to look at the clock on his bedside table "in about five hours." It was coming up four in the morning and he wanted to be in at about nine.

"Can we go in later?" Jack asked quietly. He wanted to go in but he wanted more time here with Ianto. He needed that peace he got with him.

Ianto didn't press him why, he knew that maybe he was nervous or scared. He left those people and with all the new people he may not want to go in and face them. But his family would be there for him. Ianto would be there for him.

"We can go in whenever you want Jack, there's no rush." Ianto turned on his side placing his arm around Jacks waist. Jack turned over tucking himself against Ianto the feeling of safety washing over him as Ianto tightened his arms around him.

"Afternoon then, I just want to stay here for a little while." Jack mumbled into Ianto's neck, Ianto was surprised he caught it.

"Well then do you want another round?" Ianto asked as he began to nibble on Jacks neck.

"Uhhh yes definitely." Jack surrendered to Ianto's ministrations. The hub could wait everyone could wait. Jack was what was important right now.

Everyone except Ianto and Jack were in the hub working by ten. Everybody who had stayed overnight had gotten some sleep and food and they were now at their stations waiting for the TARDIS to start.

"Where is Jack?" the Doctor asked as everyone seemed to get on with their work without him or Ianto.

"Seriously?" Owen couldn't help but laugh. "He has just been reunited with Ianto. They are still in bed making up for lost time."

"Oh right. So do we start without them?" he asked a little embarrassed he didn't get that. He was more focused on what the TARDIS was handing over to Torchwood. He knew now he could trust Jack but he didn't know anyone else she was certain she could trust them but could he?

"We've managed this far, I'm sure we can handle this until they are ready to come to the hub." Owen informed him. "And even though they have taken the morning they both have a strong sense of duty and will be here this afternoon. For now I'm sure we're all grown up enough to handle it." that dig was only really aimed at the Doctor, but as he saws Gwen's face contort at the mention of Jack and Ianto in bed it was aimed at her as well.

"Fine, the TARDIS is running this anyway." Doctor grumbled as he leaned against his time machine.

"And for that we are grateful. So shall we begin?" Tosh faced her computer fingers poised to accept the incoming information.

"WE SHALL." Flashed on Tosh's screen. "I WILL SEND EVERYTHING ALPHABETCIALLY, THEN IN THE PARAMETERS YOU HAVE SET OUT. I WILL ADD OR REMOVE PARAMETERS IF NEEDED. DO DOUBLE CHECK." The first folder popped up on screen Tosh clicked accept and watched as the folder began to transfer. She watched the speed it wasn't instant but it wasn't slow either.

"Right as soon as the transfer is complete I will scan it and then send the data to the relevant people so you can sort it to your own databases. But for now carry on as normal but Owen if there is a call out you will have to do with myself Rosanne or Rodney. We need to stay here and do this." Owen nodded and headed to his workstation as did everyone else.

"I will scan them and send them, Rodney for now if you can monitor the rift and Rosanne monitor the bases programs and server I don't want to overload the hub."

"While I monitor the rift shall I also recording the transfer and start the reports on it all?" Rodney asked as he began to measure the activity of the rift.

"Oh yes that would be good. We can add what we need to when the TARDIS has downtime." Tosh agreed. Rodney pulled up the documents he would begin filling in as soon as he was able.

Owen knew there was no point in standing behind Tosh watching the transfer. He stood at his station hoping this transfer didn't mess with the rift. Not having a tech in the field would not be new protocol but they have survived with just five. They would be just fine. Although he knew what kept Ianto and Jack he hoped they would come to the hub soon, the Doctor at the moment behaving but one toe out of line he may not leave the hub alive. Too many of them wanted to rip his head off but they would stay calm and put up with him because what they were getting out of it was worth far more than that. He took out his phone at sent off a quick message to Ianto. "Transfer started. Try and come in soon we need a buffer if the Doc starts playing up you know he won't survive. WE are fixing Jack one step at a time." It was usually soppy for him but Jack helped fixed him, so he was going to fix Jack or at least help.

A/N: I know a bit boring trying to write it to stay with the mundane route but enough life to make it worth reading.

Rhoda


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

Chapter Seven

Ianto woke slowly wondering what was weighing heavily on his chest. Blinking his eyes he took a minute to gain his bearings. His mind cleared and he looked down at Jack just to make sure that he was here and he was real. Tightening his arms around the sleeping man he inhaled his scent blush covering his face in full force as he remembered the activities that kept them awake until the early morning.

He carefully moved from under Jack as he nipped to the toilet. He hoped he would be back in bed before Jack woke up, he didn't want him waking up alone and thinking Ianto was gone.

Jack woke as soon as Ianto left the bed, he was asleep but not in a deep sleep he felt it when the space beside him became empty. He turned on his side facing the bathroom door waiting for Ianto to return. Before he went away something as small as this wouldn't have bothered him, but now he was unsure if this was real or would he wake up chained once more. Nightmares were not uncommon to him, they were better with Ianto next to him. The nightmare right now was that Ianto wouldn't come back to bed and Jack would be alone again.

As Ianto returned to the bedroom he saw Jack staring at him or at least he guessed the door, the relief was evident in his face and his feelings. Ianto quickly got back into bed wrapping his arms tightly round Jacks shoulders. Jack snuggled back into Ianto's chest glad he had come back.

Ianto didn't need to ask want was bothering Jack, he just tightened his arms around him moulding himself to Jacks body. He wanted to show him comfort and love.

"Do we have to get up yet?" Jack mumbled into Ianto's chest. Ianto looked at the clock on Jack's nightstand. Just past half ten too early considering they didn't go bed until the early hours of the morning.

"No we can go in this afternoon; we can get a few more hours sleep." Ianto kissed Jacks temple.

"mmm okay." Ianto was glad that Jack didn't argue and just fell back to sleep. If Jack had wanted to go to work he would have gone too but really he didn't want to share Jack not right now. Not when he had just gotten him back. Ianto carefully moved Jack a little so he could get comfortable he rested his head on top of Jacks and fell asleep.

Jack woke first this time, somehow in their sleep they had turned so that Ianto's chest was pressed against his back. An arm was wrapped tightly around his waist as if to prevent him leaving. If he was honest he liked the possessiveness like this. It made him feel wanted and not just desired. The clock on his nightstand now said two 'o' clock so he and Ianto had to get up and go to hub.

Mentally he knew that he needed to see the other people he left, he needed to spend time with Alice and Stephen now he could and he needed to spend time with Ianto's family who accepted him without hesitation. But emotionally he was overloaded. Torchwood had changed his family was here and Ianto had managed everything he had left him with. He needed to deal with that. He needed to have some time to deal with what he did, what happened to him and what he did to others, and Ianto was really the only one who could help him with that. His empathy meant he didn't need words and he also knew when to push and when not to.

Ianto shifted pulling Jack to him tighter, if that was all possible. Jack reasoned it must be his stronger abilities. Even in sleep he knew just what Jack needed, just someone to hold him.

"What time is it?" Ianto mumbled against Jacks neck. He didn't let up his hold.

"It's about two."

"How long have you been up?" Ianto kissed Jacks neck causing Jack to snuggle into Ianto's arm.

"Only a few minutes, I'm debating whether or not to get up or just stay here." He admitted.

"Usually I would say whatever you want but I think everybody needs closure just as much as you do. If you talk to them you can leave the guilt of leaving them behind you and move on." Jack responded by pressing his face to Ianto arms arm trying to hide.

Ianto didn't want to force him but at the same time, he knew he needed to. Jack couldn't see that to be able to move forward he needed to face the consequences of his leaving. Everyone already had forgiven him; they knew he needed to find his answers. It was more the lack of trust he seemed to have in them. He trusted them to do their job but the more personal aspects he kept to himself. He had to; he couldn't afford to let secrets slip. Well except to Ianto. But now with Alice, Stephen and the rest of his… well family maybe he could be more open about himself.

He carefully curled around Jack offering him protection from the world he thought he needed from. He wasn't complaining about spending time with Jack, he just knew that everyone else wanted to see him too. Especially Alice; she wanted to make up for lost time and for Stephen to know his grandfather not the uncle façade he had to put on.

Jack turned in Ianto's arms he was not leaving this bed yet. Ianto couldn't help but smile this was something he never expected. A casual relationship yes a relationship a deep relationship no. He fell for Jack but he knew Jack couldn't fall for him but now… anyway work they needed to go in. Jack needed to face his fears.

"Jack come on honey; everyone wants to see you. Especially Alice and Stephen." he knew it was sort of bribery but it didn't matter he needed to get Jack out of bed.

"Iaaannnnnttttooooo" Jack huffed pressing as close as he could Ianto grabbed the leg that slipped between his.

"Jack." Ianto let go of the leg to grab the hand that was squeezing his arse. "I am going to work you are welcome to stay here." Ianto grabbed Jacks head and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Jack let Ianto go, he knowing he was right. He did need to show his face at the hub. But he didn't know if it could be long. Long enough to say hello, long enough to apologise, long enough to ease his conscience a little. He would spend time with Alice and Stephen at home, where he could get to know them like he should have done in the first place.

He gave himself a minute to compose before following Ianto into the bathroom. And the image he was greeted with made him want to grab Ianto and go back to bed. His body hidden and highlighted at the same time by the water and steam.

"Are you getting in or not?" Ianto voice battled over the loud stream of water and Jack was not going to turn that invite down. Slipping into the shower in front of Ianto he allowed himself to be pinned against the wall and have the breath kissed out of him.

Ianto was glad that Jack had followed him into the shower it meant that Jack was willing to try and that was all that Ianto wanted for him. Jack would be here forever he needed to have as many people as he could around him, for as long as they could. Pinning Jack against the shower wall was not planned but he wasn't going to stop now for anything.

Jack and Ianto walked through the hub cog wheel about half three, Ifan had gone out to collect the kids from school as they left and told them that they would be going straight home. Everyone looked towards the door giving Jack the instinct to run instead of stay. Tosh was the first one to look away back to her computer. He could tell it wasn't that she wasn't interested or angry with him but because she was focused. He actually appreciated that she treated him as normal and not just stared at him. Rosanne and Rodney followed her lead and slowly as they headed to the office the rest of them did. The Doctor followed their path but didn't bounce up to them. Alice knew that her father needed to do this his own way, she would see him at home. She could see what weight he had put on himself and didn't want to add to it. Rhiannon squeezed her arm and they went back to work.

Ianto sat down at the desk and took in the small pile of paperwork that was there. It shouldn't take him too long, depending on if anyone came up to add to it but even then some of it could wait until he was back properly. Because for however long Jack needed he intended to be there as much as he could.

"I can't believe what you achieved in four months." Jack whispered as he looked out over the hub.

"I figured instead of waiting I now had the chance and the need to do it. It reminded us that you were always not going to be able to save us; that we needed to do what we could to save ourselves."

"I will be here for a long time." Jack knew now there was nothing that could be done but it didn't mean he wanted this life.

"As long as you learn to let people in it doesn't mean you can't have a mostly happy one."

"I suppose but the sad moments are the ones that stay with you more, or so I have so far experienced."

"You have us now, happy memories." Ianto said moving from the desk to softly squeeze Jacks shoulder.

"Happy. I think I can do that." he could try at least.

Ianto didn't answer, he couldn't ask anymore of Jack. Knowing he would try was enough for now. Ianto sat back down at the desk and looked at the paperwork that had gathered. He opened the first file and began to read. Jack turned and watched him for a couple of minutes just enjoying the sight. He didn't know who he would talk to first. He didn't want them thinking it was in order of importance or who he missed most. He would work his way round. Start at the med bay and end with Alice and Rhiannon in their safe room.

He still took him a little while to move, it wasn't the rejection that scared him the most it was that they would skate over it and not allow him to ask forgiveness for leaving.

"You will be fine" Ianto's quiet voice travelled to him. "Go" Jack followed the instruction and headed towards the med bay. He could tell the others were throwing looks at him as he passed but only focused on his main goal at the moment getting to Owen, he still had no idea what he was going say.

He watched as Owen sat writing his notes by hand, he did type most things up but his notes his research was written by hand. Tony and James were sat side by side at the autopsy table which was a desk at this point. Even when the live patients ward was done the med bay would be the primary work area.

"Say something or leave Jack we do have work to do." Owen called up to him. James and Tony looked at each other and decided to leave them to it.

Jack felt momentarily off balance, he knew he had some explaining to do but he hoped that Owen would allow him to do that. "Seriously Jack I do want to get this done before all the info starts coming in to me."

"I know." Jack mumbled, he hopped onto the autopsy table. He swung his legs like a child waiting for the adults to stop talking. Owen saw it. Jack was still growing up in some ways.

"What's wrong?" Owen moved his chair opposite Jack he still to look up to him but that didn't matter. It helped him see Jack's face which was pointed towards the floor. "Jack?"

"You know it wasn't about you lot right." He murmured.

"I know Jack; I know you needed to know what happened." Owen knew what he had to do he understood it.

"If I hadn't gone when I did I would have lost my chance. He tried to run again and I died holding onto that box. And again helping him and again and again and again. Only to find out that what I am is 'wrong'. The amount of times I wished I was back here at home. Only to wonder if I had a home when I would get here." He was startled by the swift slap to the shoulder. "What!?" he yelped.

"You always have a home here with us you idiot. And don't make me get sappy again. You are back happy and healthy from what we know, the rest is history. Next time just write a bloody note or leave a voicemail."

"I hope there won't be a next time. I know now and now I have to accept that and make the most of the time I have with all of you…"

"With Ianto and your family." Owen finished.

"You lot are family." Jack muttered they should know this by now.

"I know Jack. I have spent a lot of time with Mel going over my abandonment issues, my family issues, losing Katie. Trust me a lot of time. And now I will admit I was hurt you left you have been my anchor through everything else you were here. And yeah sometimes I wanted to punch you but I bet the feeling was mutual. But I get it I do. And now you're back that's the end of it. We carry on just like we have all the other times that one of us has fucked up. And while we like to think we haven't but we know we have fucked up royally in the past."

"You have grown up Owen, you having sex withdrawal?" Jack asked jokingly trying to stop the flood of feeling from Owen's acceptance.

"Haven't had sex since Tosh and I will be honest it's been good for me. I can focus on my life; get myself in order before I decide I'm ready for a relationship."

"Good for you. I knew that you lot could carry on without especially with Ianto leading."

"Yeah he has really turned it around. Not gonna lie some parts were difficult to get accustomed to. I think there were times where Gwen and I couldn't get it. And I made sure Ianto knew it was just me. I had worked for so long under one set of rules that it was difficult to get used to a new set."

"People see his age and they don't understand how intelligent he is. We all have a specialities but he seems to pick everything up so quickly." Jack was always amazed at Ianto. "I just wanted to talk to you and see how everything was going. I'm going to go round all of you and see the progress that has been made, and to see how the new people are fitting in."

"I'm fine, the family is back together and we are moving forward. I can't wait until the ward is finished; James and Tony get along and help me immensely. We go through the files in the archives and create databases from the data to help us. Having three medics' means we don't have to worry so much or work so many hours. Its good Jack, you chose right." Jack nodded accepting Owen's praise.

"Come on I'll give you a more detailed report." Jack took a chair and sat next to Owen at his desk starting to feel a little better that Ianto gave him the courage to come back here. He spent over an hour with Owen; afterwards he went back to Ianto to decompress from the information.

"I take it went okay." Ianto observed as Jack slumped down on the sofa.

"Yeah it was just a lot of information to take in." Jack released a sigh not wanting to move on to the next person just yet.

"Take your time you don't need to everything today and if they are all that long it will take days anyway because I intend to take you back home in a couple of hours for dinner." Ianto informed him; signing another report.

"Right, I want to talk to Alice but at the same time I need to get back to what I know and that's the four of you. I feel guilty she is my daughter but after so long I am afraid of pushing her away again."

"She knows. She's scared too; she doesn't want to lose her daddy again." Ianto told him gently.

"Well I think I will have a few minutes then head to speak to Tosh or see if she has time to chat to me if not then Gwen. That will be all for today. I only want to talk to a couple of people a day so I am able to take it all in."

"That's up to you. I don't know if Tosh will want to talk right now seeing as she will be up to her eyes in information for however long the TARDIS decides to stay and after."

"Gwen it is then." He heaved himself up ready to face Gwen. He had threatened her about going at Alice so he knew that they both had to make concessions. He wanted to get this done so he could go home. He was looking forward to that.

Gwen looked up as footsteps got closer to her workstation. She was trying to get her paperwork done while she waited for the information to come through. With no reason to go home she stayed in the hub most of the time, while everyone else had lives she was there. It did make her think; is this they did when she left for the night to have her life. Were they just here working because they had nothing else to do or no one else to spend time with? Jack came closer to her work station and she could see that he was just as apprehensive s she was. With his threat yesterday she was scared to be in the same room as him; but at the same time she was very focused on finding out what happened, why he left her.

Jack wasn't stupid he could see what was happening in her eyes. First there was fear then curiosity, the kind of curiosity that once upon a time he didn't mind. It was nice to have someone who actually wanted to know him and then it just got too much. She was never satisfied with the amount he wanted to reveal. She always had to know more. Ianto on the other took what he gave and expected nothing more, and that was what he needed.

He carefully sat opposite her leaving the desk in between them to try and keep it professional. He could see that goodness that he saw in her when she first began and hoped she could get back there; but right now she wanted something he couldn't give.

They stared at each other for a minute or two; Jack was trying to decide how to broach any subject with her and Gwen was just trying to think of the right thing to say. She didn't want him having a go at her again.

"Why don't you catch me up on your role and changes that have happened." He said softly. He just hoped she didn't try and bad mouth anyone.

"Well, it's been a lot easier, more people and all. It's sometimes easier to have a more flexible life. We have lots of different people who know different things under one roof. We have got a lot more done than we did before." She was telling him what he wanted to hear. He didn't want her to lie about her feelings but he knew that she knew she was on very thin ice. "Sometimes it doesn't feel as challenging as it was; but less people are getting hurt so that's a good thing."

"You miss the challenge though?" Jack asked; he missed it too sometimes.

"I do sometimes; the thrill of the chase, figuring everything out, the high from closing the case."

"This job is about protecting humanity; and yes when it was the five of us it was challenging because we had to work fast and with little to go on. But if we have to sacrifice 'the challenge' to save lives then we must." Surely a good person would know that.

"Yeah I know, and it feels good to actually get ahead sometimes but you have to admit the running is rather fun."

"It is I will admit that. So how about your role?" as they got into detail it felt like when she first started; friends with no other motives or grievances against him. She talked him through what she did now how it changed from before and how everyone else contributed to it.

"It looks good. We seem to have a better working relationship than before. And I know that is my fault but I am quite glad that the relationship has improved." Jack was looking around the hub again. He still couldn't believe that Ianto had really put everything in order.

"Yeah…" Gwen wanted to say something; but didn't really know what.

"Yesterday I threatened you…" he started after a few minutes silence. "I have spent Alice's entire life trying to keep her and my grandson safe." He paused for a moment. "I may not have been welcome in her life but that doesn't mean I wouldn't do anything to protect it." he took another moment trying to compose himself, he didn't hate them for what they did with the rift, they had to learn but she needed to understand the lengths he would go to for his daughter. "You didn't like how I told you the truth and killed me to get your loved one back, which now doesn't really seem like it mattered, you jumped from bed to bed and expected me to pay the price for your guilt." He said quietly trying not to make a scene and to her credit she listened and didn't interrupt. "You killed me; do you not think I wouldn't do the same for my daughter? Or more for her and Stephen?" he could see understanding but at the same time defiance. She didn't like secrets especially being kept from her.

"You could have said, I wouldn't have said anything." She whispered. She didn't dispute the rest. Could she?

"I am allowed my privacy Gwen aren't I? Just like you are allowed your personal life."

"I thought we were friends." And Jack knew she meant that, he considered them all friends and Gwen didn't get closer than others on occasion because she could be a good friend but then there were times where there was a line and she crossed it from time to time.

"Gwen I consider you all friends, but just because I share a few things it doesn't mean everything is up for grabs." He responded softly. She looked upset; he guessed that she was thinking they could start again.

"I know I must take some responsibility for how events went down with us. I flirt, it's part of me. I will admit some attraction but it was more that you had what I wanted and could never have. You had the normal life, great boyfriend, and friend's things that I wanted." He looked towards his office, he couldn't see Ianto but knowing he was there was enough. She followed his vision then looked down at her hands. So he never really wanted her, now she really had to deal with that. "I want us to be friends but it cannot be anything more." He hoped that being honest now would help even if it did hurt, he thought that this was starting to go away before he left but something happened and he didn't know what.

He had taken his side of the responsibility but he wondered if she would take hers. She had known for a while; since before he left that he and Ianto were together and she seemed to be getting it. He really needed to get up to date with everything because while some things went forwards some things seemed to go backwards.

She focused on him, her eyes falling into their usual puppy way tears gathering; maybe if he saw how upset she was he would reconsider. Jack saw it and knew what she was trying to do he had been on the receiving end of those eyes too many times. He held her gaze; no remorse present. After a few minutes she surrendered and dropped her gaze back to the table. At some point he had to give in didn't he?

"I'm glad we had this conversation; but I hope you understand I am looking forward to explore the relationship that was forming with Ianto before I left." Jack took a look around the hub again. Gwen tried not to let her heart sink anymore, to hear that was difficult because it really didn't leave her any room to argue their relationship. "He managed something I never could." Jack said softly as Ianto walked out of his office.

"What was that?" she asked in a whisper, what could Ianto have done that she couldn't.

"He made a home for me." Jack answered eyes still glued to Ianto. He was leaning against the railing watching over the team a slight smile on his face. He knew that Jack was watching him but he pretended not to notice, it wasn't because he didn't want to get distracted from what he was planning.

"And no one else could do that?" she asked him, why did everyone think Ianto was the only one around there that could do a good job at everything.

"He's the only one that accepted my decisions my reasons and the right to my privacy. He never tried to force me to be something I'm not."

"What about Lisa or before you left; he betrayed you then."

'And so did you more times than Ianto ever did.' He thought to himself.

"As I remembered you were all under the influence and actually you started it when Rhys died. After I tried to fix the mistakes Owen made, I know he was trying to save us but look what happened. And by the looks of it you and Rhys aren't together anymore, and while I do not wish him dead I still had to die to bring him back for you." His voiced never raised but she could tell he was getting angry. "He still feels the guilt of betraying me do you?" he couldn't take more of this.

"I didn't come over here to argue I just wanted to catch up but please understand that now I need to take some time out and catch up with my relationship with Ianto. I'll talk to you later." He got up and headed towards Ianto without giving her any time to answer. She didn't try and call him back.

Ianto could feel the change in emotions as Jack walked up to him, he wound his arm around Jack's waist as Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and holding on tight. He watched the end of Jack's conversation with Gwen and he could see both parties were getting worked up. But he didn't intervene this wasn't his battle.

"I know you would like to go home; but I think we should stay just a little longer. Make sure everything is going smoothly." Ianto whispered against Jacks temple.

"Do we have to stay?"

"I suppose not. I just want to have a word with the Doctor and then we will make sure we are home for dinner."

"The Doctor why?"

"I just want to make a couple of things clear to him in regards to you." Ianto was honest to him; he was going to give the Doctor an earful.

"What things?" Jack whispered wondering what else Ianto wanted to say. He thought just standing up to the Doctor about the refugees and Jack having a way to get them home was enough.

Ianto didn't answer straight away. He knew that Jack loved the Doctor in his own way and despite the Doctors attitude towards would always go with him if he could help. He carefully readjusted his grips so Jack was moulded to his side.

"I will be telling that he had better change his attitude; you are not a convenient distraction or a toy that can be turned on and off when he needs you to die for him."

"He doesn't ask-"

"He did in that radiation room." Ianto interrupted. "The cause was good but he offered you up like it was nothing and it was." Ianto's voice was low and Jack could tell Ianto was fighting back the fear and pain of knowing what he went through.

"You have given enough of yourself for his approval before and after this life was given to you. You are not wrong Jack; ask anybody even Owen; because he has already said that you don't need the Doctor to fix you, that's what we are doing. Even though you don't need fixing you never have."

Ianto wasn't surprised when Jack kissed him. It seemed to be Jack's default answer when he defended him. Feeling worthy of defence was not something that he was used to at least proper defence, not just his actions but he a as person.

"I don't deserve any of you." Jack murmured into Ianto's neck.

"Yes you do. You have saved us now we are saving you." Ianto really needed to get Jack to believe in himself more. "And now it's time to defend your honour. A certain Doctor has a lot of explaining to do." Jack kissed him again still amazed that someone would fight for him like this. He was so used to fighting his own battles and battles for everyone else.

The Doctor had spent the evening reviewing Jack's life up to his entry to the Time Agency. Jack's life was so long going through it all would take some time, time he now had thanks to the TARDIS. Well at least it gave him something to do while he was waiting to leave. So far it seemed until Gray was taken Jack had a happy life and then everything changed. Gray and his father gone; he was left to look after his mother and then he left in search of Gray. Younger than he expected but he felt responsible. The time agency had screwed up his morals, almost screwed them up at least his still had a few left as far as he saw.

He was watching Tosh work what he could only call magic. It definitely was the same person he had met in London but here she was really in her element. With the help of her team she was speeding through the information. The TARDIS was helping her sort through the information as best she could as she went along but her primary function was to get the information to Toshiko.

He had tried to offer his help but had firmly been rebuffed. So he stood and observed. He could understand them not wanting him to help he was very particular about people messing around in his TARDIS, but he was going to get very bored very quickly if he had nothing to do. His eyes took another sweep of the place everyone seemed to be busy. He looked up to see if he could see the dinosaur again but she must have been in her nest. His eyes caught Jack who seemed to be in an intense discussion with Ianto and after a minute or two he lunged forward which didn't seem to surprise Ianto. He could see that Ianto was protective of Jack; he had seen that from the first moment. He had a weird feeling that Ianto was only getting started with him. Jack had told Martha and himself about the Cybermen he had to admire that man's courage and at such a young age. To lose someone after all of that and still work within the organisation that killed her. Jack knew how to choose his friends.

"Doctor, Could I have a moment?" Ianto called from outside his office. The Doctor frowned wondering what Ianto could want him for; he made his way towards him feeling like a man walking to the gallows with everyone watching him. Jack wasn't joining them he was heading to Owen in the medical bay.

Ianto gestured for him to enter the room shutting the door behind him. The Doctor had taken the chair opposite Ianto's without being asked and waited for whatever Ianto to say. And Ianto just sat calmly seeing how long it would take the Doctor to crack. A staring match ensued which must have had the rest of the hub wondering what was taking them so long.

"You lot are fixing me huh?" Jack said to Owen as he sat on the steps to the autopsy bay. James and Tony were back at the autopsy table they went to move but Jack held up a hand. "Don't worry I'm just going to annoy Owen until Ianto has finished ripping the Doc a new one."

"Good the idiot deserves it. Calls himself the Doctor." Owen scoffed.

"He does help; he really does and he is good." Jack defended him; he did deserve some defence. "He saves so many buts it us the people that get too close that suffer sometimes. But he does good things."

"That doesn't mean shit here; at least to Ianto. He understands that but his anger at the Doctor is for you. We do good things here but that doesn't excuse us from doing the same shit."

"True. Do you think the Doc will come out in one piece?"

"Eh depends on how he deals with what Ianto says to him." Jack didn't reply he looked in the direction of the office waiting for the fireworks.

Ianto won the staring match it did take a while.

"Do you know what I want to talk about?" Ianto asked softly. The Doctor was no fool though. Inner steel and leadership took different forms and he could tell that with Ianto otherwise he could not have handled Torchwood at should a young age. He wouldn't have handled Canary Wharf the way he did.

"I'm guessing it has to do with Jack?" The Doctor dramatically ventured. Mistake one, Ianto's face hardened at the causal behaviour and the Doctor knew it.

"Correct." Despite the expression on his face he was still speaking softly. "As you can tell he is very important to me, and his family. All of us here love Jack and want the best for him. Which is why despite our feelings about it, we knew he needed to get his answers from you." Ianto stopped for a moment, calm façade still perfectly in place but if anyone else was empathic they would know it was taking every inch of self-control he had not to break the Doctors nose.

"Before he left he was in awe of you. You showed him another way than the one he had been brought up in and he dedicated his life and for so long sacrificed his freedom in this place, in order to protect you from them, find you and show you how much you changed him." Ianto leaned forward a little. He needed the Doctor to hear what he was saying.

"After everything he went through, FOR YOU, you dismissed him insulted him and offered him up without a thought about how it could affect him. And if you interrupt to defend the Master I swear I will rip your hearts out with my bare hands." His voice was low and dangerous. Gulping the Doctor saw the power Ianto held and why Jack wanted that in his life. "You left him in that hell with Martha's family while you went through with your plan. You were meant to protect them not condemn them." Ianto was starting to lose his calm façade and his anger radiated round the small room.

"He loves you and will always come running when you need him, despite what you say about him. Despite what you have done to him because in his eyes you made him a better man. When I know it wasn't you, you may have lit the spark but he made himself better." The Doctor sat uncharacteristically silent. Ianto wanted to talk and he would let him and he had to admit having this thrown back at him hurt. He saved the world but Ianto was only focused on Jack.

"This is a warning." If it was possible Ianto's voice got lower colder and harder and it hit the Doctor how dangerous this man was. "If you do anything that hurts him, anything! I will rip you apart with my bare hands and no one will ever find you." It ended with a whisper.

Ianto was up and moving opening the door standing next to it waiting for the Doctor to recover from his shock at being threatened to leave. He hadn't given the Doctor time to argue of defend himself he needed time to calm down.

Jack watched the Doctor leave Ianto's office in a state of shock he jumped up and ran over to his friend.

"Doctor?" Jack watched him blink and come back to himself.

"Is he always that …"

"Defensive, powerful, protective." Jack listed. "Calm, angry, dangerous."

"Old." The Doctor settled on. Jack raised an eyebrow waiting for him to explain. "He seems to have lived longer than his years. But what you listed stand too."

"He has seen more than most here, it ages you. He was an archivist at One and that is his main role here when he isn't director. He lives in history."

"He threatened to rip me apart with his bare hands if I hurt you." The Doctor tried to act like it didn't affect him when Jack could see that it did.

"Ianto is protective of those he cares about, those lucky enough to earn that care." Jack whispered.

"That's not care that's love Jack. Just because I stay away from it doesn't mean I can't see that. He loves you." He watched Jack gulp and look away. He was like him he couldn't risk it. It hurt too much. "It'll hurt when he's gone but don't let it pass you by or you'll grow old and bitter and wonder what you could have had." He finished softly.

Jack let that lead him back to office to Ianto. As he reached the door he could see Ianto slumped in the chair breathing deeply, he stopped and watched for a moment. What this man had done for him has been done with more love and care than nearly everyone else he had ever met.

"Come in Jack don't hover." Ianto murmured softly.

"Is it a stupid question to ask if you're okay?" Jack murmured just as softly.

"No, I brought this on myself, I promised I wouldn't get angry and I did. How pissed is he?"

"Not as much as I thought. He described you as old because you seem so much older than your years. But he agreed with me when I said protective calm dangerous powerful calm angry defensive."

"You flatter me too much Jack."

"No I don't, not nearly enough." Jack acknowledged and Ianto didn't answer because no matter what he said Jack would believe himself the worst person but Ianto knew he wasn't.

"When would you like to go home?" Jack checked the time and it was about seven. They hadn't been there that long.

"What time is the kids bedtime?"

"Weekdays its half nine for school, but weekends are half ten. And its Friday…"

"So another hour here then we can go home?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I think that will be okay but tomorrow we need to start coming in at nine from now on. We can't rely on everyone here to pick up the slack for long."

"I can manage that." Jack didn't venture outside the office again; he didn't want to be from Ianto for too long. Ianto didn't seem to mind, he was reading through memos and other paperwork he had out off for a bit. But true to his word an hour later they were heading home.

About two weeks passed and Jack had spent his time chatting with everyone, making sure they were all okay and had settled well. Ianto watched him work and wondered why he didn't want to take the directorship back. But Jack was adamant. Everyone was getting along with him being back. Sometimes with the original group it was like he had never left. They had also gotten quite used to the Doctor being there. But the TARDIS had finished her work Torchwood now had as much on the universe as they could, and it was going to take a long time to get it sorted. They were all quite looking forward to it.

The main area of the hub was full; everyone had turned up to see the Doctor off. Jack was standing to the side with the Doctor while everyone was chatting. Ianto had arranged it as a going away party, after their talk Ianto had been nothing but hospitable to the Doctor and the Doctor didn't put a foot wrong. He knew not to.

The TARDIS had thrown her doors open welcoming then in. They all eventually got curious, the team members, volunteers, family and the kids all fitted easily in the TARDIS. The Doctor didn't like it but he and Jack followed them in, for the Doctor to keep an eye on everything.

They had been inside for a while having a good wander and the children asking a question a second and to the Doctors amazement very intelligent ones for their age but he supposed they were all taught by all of these intelligent people. When a yellow/gold light filled the TRDIS and the Doctor shouted in disbelief.

A/N: I know I haven't gone into what happened but I think it would be better if I didn't there are so many stories on this and mine wouldn't be much different so I would rather leave it up to your imagination.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This started out as a Jack/Ianto text and became team based this chapter will be Jack and Ianto.

Chapter Eight – One Year Later

Jack was curled up to Ianto in bed as the younger of the two was reading one of his novels. Jack was halfway through one but tonight he really didn't feel up to it. Ianto had one arm wrapped around Jack as he read.

It had been about a year since Jack had returned and Torchwood was running very smoothly.

"Ianto?" Jack murmured.

"Hmm?" Ianto was very interested in his book.

"Would you ever want to get married?" that got Ianto's attention. Ianto wasn't silly, that wasn't an offer he could feel the anxious energy roll off Jack in waves. He knew this wasn't a time for humour.

He was hesitant in answering; what if he gave the wrong one. "I would like to share that with someone, some day."

"What about the fact you're like me now will that impact if you do or don't?"

"Well…" Ianto put his book down and turned to face Jack wrapping both arms tightly around him gently placing his head next to Jack's so he could whisper in his ear. "A couple of years ago I met a man in a grey military coat. I offered him coffee and he turned me away almost ran me over and landed on me when we tried to catch a dinosaur." He began Jack's emotions started to settle so Ianto continued. "When he landed on me I wanted so much to kiss him right there but the thought of my dying fiancée stopped me. Over time this man wasn't just a way to help Lisa but a friend and then I hated him for taking away my hope my love." Jack went to move but Ianto rubbed his hands over the broad back soothing the trouble man.

"I grew to care for him and him for me. I never thought I would get the time with him I did. Even though he said he was terrible at relationships he was very good with me. He made me feel like the centre of the universe. There were times where I doubted myself in his affections, he made mistakes but he always made up for them." If it was possible they got closer.

"He thought he was broken and needed a Doctor, he left to find his answers and I didn't give up on him. I knew he would come back if he could and he did. He chose this instead of the stars. A friend of ours told me that he doesn't need a Doctor he needs us. We'll fix him. He wasn't broken he didn't fixing. He was just as he should have been. All that mattered to me was who he was in my lifetime who he will be in our life time together." He gently pulled his head back so he could into Jack's face.

"His reaction when we found out he wouldn't lose me will be forever imprinted in my mind because I think the only other time I have seen him smile like that was when Alice came running up to him and seeing Stephen run to him when he got out of the car. I knew then that I mattered to him." Jack looked like he was going to cry Ianto only had one last thing to say to him.

"And I fell in love with him completely and utterly in love with this man. I can't promise forever because I can't see the future but I can tell that him that I love him and right now that is not going to change." Jack surged forward rolling on top of Ianto pinning him to the bed kissing him like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow. He broke away and leaned down long enough to whisper in his ear. "He loves you more than you can ever know. For as long as you want him, he is yours."

Ianto returned the favour flipping them over staring down at Jack. Over the past year both Jack and Ianto had worked on their psychic abilities and Ianto on his empathy, he was quite powerful now so he didn't need to talk to repeat 'I LOVE YOU' as he kissed Jack thoroughly.

Jack would never understand how he got this lucky. At home or at work. His relationship with Ianto was better than ever and so was the hub. The past year had been a real learning curve. With all of them now being immortal, they had to rebalance their lives and their work. Now they had freedom, they could really slow down and enjoy themselves without worrying that tomorrow would be the last day.

Ianto had been very busy. He had set up meetings in government and with Her Majesty to renegotiate the Torchwood's charter and their reach and power. He was also putting across a strong argument to abolish UNIT and their practices. They were putting up a big fight however Ianto had more on their side. Jack knew he would win there would be no doubt.

Jack and Ianto were losing themselves, they didn't have to rush and could just enjoy the moment for the first time since they met.

A/N: I hope this was okay. I have other stories on the go and want to get them finished so it could be a while before another story. And its my third year at Uni so that's comes first.

REGARDS

RHODA x


End file.
